Rise of the Chained Souls
by StormFox02
Summary: After Naruto is tortured, his hate attracts the Heartless. Because of this, he gains a new power. Warning Yaoi Harem Incest Don't like, don't read. Also, mentions of torture in the first chapter. You can skip it if you want.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi, Incest and Harem. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY THIS DON'T READ. I AM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ THIS. Mention of Torture, If such a thing disturbs you, please skip chapter. This chapter is only to put the story into context. Thank You**

**Rise of the Chained Souls**

**Prologue**

'_Huh, where am I? What is this?' _Thought a ten year old Naruto as he took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a basement like room. The entire walls were rusty, there were no windows and it smelled of mildew. But what shocked Naruto the most was that he was strapped to a metal table. His wrist, legs, neck and waist securely fastened to the table making him unable to move. He also had a gag to muffle his voice. Seeing his position, Naruto started to panic.

The last he remembered, he was in his crummy apartment sleeping. How did he end up in this scary place and in such a terrifying position?

Before he could question himself more, he saw a dark haired man dressed in a plain black outfit. If the red, spinning eyes he had didn't Naruto, what he was pushing sure was. On the tray the new man was pushing there were many painful looking devices. There were needles, hooks, knives and even an electric saw.

Naruto started to panic, wondering what this man was going to do with all that equipment.

"Hehe, well, well. I see your finally awake, demon. Now, you can enjoy all that I will do to you. Hahaha."

Naruto was scared as he saw this crazed man laugh maniacally.

The man, seeing the fear in Naruto's eyes, grinned maliciously. "Oh, where are my manners. It is only polite for you to learn the name of your executioner. I am Sashiro Akukana and I will cleanse this village of your dark presence once and for all."

As the man brought his face closer, Naruto could see that what he thought were glowing red eyes was actually the Sharingan. Sashiro, seeing his captured victim's recognition, said. "Yes, you fear my eyes don't you. Good, you should fear my eyes. They were given to me by Danzo-sama specifically to destroy you. You see, I am going to put a Genjutsu on you. This Genjutsu will slow your perception so that every second feels like an hour. When I'm through with you, you won't even remember your own name. Hahaha."

Naruto could only stare in horror as the man picked up a knife from the table and approached him.

As the Akukana brought the knife down, he couldn't help but laugh as he heard the demon scream in pain and agony. The torture went on for 18 hours, meaning Naruto felt like he was tortured through 2700 days, around 7 years. Sashiro would always make sure Naruto was conscious for the entire process and gave him an IV so he wouldn't faint of hunger.

Naruto, although young, had a powerful mind because of the constant abuse. So, while his body felt the pain, his mind endured it. However, not even he could resist for so long, so eventually, he snapped.

Naruto's yell of pain suddenly become a roar of rage. Sashiro, startled by this, back away as he saw red, crimson chakra rush out of the boy's body, burning his bindings. The chakra continued to escape, fulled by Naruto's rage.

As Naruto, infused with Kyuubi's malevolent chakra, was overcome by madness, the Akukana tormentor was pushed into the wall. With horror, the fallen Akukana watched as the very air started vibrating, disrupting the atmosphere. What he didn't know was that he has disrupted the very barrier that held the dark creatures known as Heartless away. Where previously the immense amount of natural energy of the Shinobi world kept the Heartless at bay, the immense amount of malice being release because of the Kyuubi's vile chakra clashing with his container's psychotic breakdown started attracting the Heartless.

As the Akukana fled the room, he they didn't notice the dark tear in space as the Heartless came pouring through a corridor of darkness right upon Naruto. Hundreds upon hundreds of them started piling upon Naruto. Eyes glowing an eerie yellow, bodies the colour of shadows and claws blazing, they started clawing into Naruto, hoping to tear out his heart.

As they started clawing into his flesh, Naruto's seal reacted to their dark presence and, sensing it as Kyuubi trying to escape, started imprisoning the darkness accumulating around the Jinchuurikis. In a manner of second, the entire army of dark beings were imprisoned within the Kyuubi's Seal.

The Kyuubi jolted awake as it sensed the seal reacting to some form of energy. Suddenly, the sewer-like seal started rumbling. The water started rising and what appeared to be a black wave was heading towards Kyuubi's prison.

"Mmm, what is this?" Kyuubi said, eyes wide open as the massing black energy came rushing towards him. As the wave of Heartless hit the cage, the bars started eroding and the sewer started crumbling.

"Impossible, what manner of power is this. They are able to corrupt the seal. Can it be? Am I finally going to be free? Hahaha" The Kyuubi shouted with glee, but his joy was short lived, because as soon as the wave of darkness finished eroding the cage, it heading towards the bijuu. It size so massive it dwarfed the Nine Tailed Fox. It started coming down upon the energy being.

As the two masses of energy beings collided, the Heartless started slowing devouring the beast. However, the Bijuu chakra was also burning away the Heartless. Slowly, but surely, the two opposing forces started warring, blending, and mutating.

What was once the most powerful Bijuu of the time started breaking down into millions of foxes, each being the product of the million of Heartless that had been introduced to the seal. The foxes all had a melting black coat, with blood crimson tainting their paws and tails. Their eyes were bright crimson, filled with malice.

As this was going on, two souls who were sealed within Naruto the day of his birth started running towards the massive carnage. One male, tall, blond, blue eyed, wearing a white coat with flames licking the bottom. The other was female, a little on the short side, crimson hair, violet eyes, wearing an apron and a blue dress.

"MINATO, WHAT'S HAPPENNING?" Kushina shouted as she witnessed something she never thought she would see: The destruction of the Kyuubi.

"I don't know Kushina. It looks like something is destroying the Kyuubi. But that's impossible the Kyuubi is the most powerful force on the planet." Minato remarked more calmly than his wife. But, he too was flabbergasted by what he was seeing.

Suddenly, a dozen of the millions of mutated Heartless started flying towards the couple. Alarmed, they started running away, making sure they were not caught by this new threat. However, the foxes were faster and caught Naruto's parents.

Minato watched in horror as they dragged his wife into the giant mass as some started to devour him. They started tearing into his simulated flesh and blood started pouring into the sewer. Soon, his body was completely consumed. All that remained was a glowing ball of light, which was quickly devoured by a fox. The fox started expanding, shifting to match the appearance of the recently consumed soul.

The man once known as Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Golden Hokage and father to Naruto Uzumaki became the first artificial Akutama and the first of Naruto's vast army.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting his Alpha

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1 Meeting his Alpha**

Sarutobi peered into his successor son's room, worried. When he heard that Kakashi had found an underground basement with a dead Akukana and a tortured Naruto, he feared the worst. Fortunately, there was no permanent damage done to him except for minor wounds that were slowly closing. The damaged tissue seemed to be repairing itself at a rapid rate and no permanent physical damage was done to Naruto. However, he didn't know if there was any mental damage done to him.

"Don't worry Sarutobi-sama, he'll bounce back. He always does." Kakashi's voice came from behind him.

Turning around, Sarutobi saw that, although he was trying to comfort him, he also looked worried for the student he once ignored.

"(Sigh) you're right, but I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen because of this."

Kakashi thought back to the sight he had seen in the basement. The man, an Akukana from his identification papers, had his heart and eyes ripped out. He didn't know if Naruto or Kyuubi did it to him, but whatever the case, it was horrifying.

"I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen. He's always stood back up every time he was pushed down." Kakashi said unconvincingly.

Before Sarutobi could question him on his worry, an ANBU burst through the door.

"Sarutobi-sama, the council requests an audience with you."

"Alright, (sigh), tell them I'll be there shortly. Come on Kakashi, let's let him rest." The ANBU nodded as he left.

Sarutobi and Kakashi moved away from Naruto's hospital room. If they had stayed just a little more, they would have seen Naruto open his eyes.

_**In Naruto's Hospital Room**_

When Naruto woke up, he noticed he was in a hospital room. He looked around him, hoping to see someone by his side, but was disappointed that no one was looking over him.

'_Guess it would be too much to ask for someone to care.'_

As Naruto sat up, he noticed he felt energized, as if he was never hurt in the first place. He looked at this chest to see how bad Sasuke wounded him, only to be surprised that there was no wound.

'_Huh, that's weird, not even the furrball can heal me this quickly. Well, whatever the case I got to get out of here, before someone tries to kill me.'_

Ever since he was little, the hospital was one of the most dangerous places for him. The reason being that many of the nurses were either afraid of him or loathed him. Because of their irrational emotions, they would sometimes try and dispose of him by poisoning his food or injecting him with lethal chemicals. So, Naruto always tried to get out of hospitals as fast as possible, for fear of one of the nurses succeeding in killing him.

Naruto tried to get up, but as he was holding on to the edge of the bed, he slipped and one of the needles in his arm slipped out, spilling some of his blood before the wound closed up.

'_Shit, if someone sees the blood, they'll think I tried to harm someone. Better clean it up.'_ But, before he could even begin to clean the blood, it started sizzling and growing; soon it was taking the shape of a man.

The man was very handsome and looked a lot like him. He was tall, had broad shoulders and visible muscles under his clothes which consisted of general shinobi clothing and a white coat with flames coating the sides. The only things that differentiated him from Naruto was the pale skin, darker shade of hair and eyes, and, of course, the lack of whisker marks.

The man opened his eyes and took a second to look around his room before his eyes landed on Naruto. When he saw him, he smiled. "What can I do for you, Ouji-sama." His voice was very deep and masculine and held great authority.

"Huh, who are you calling Prince?" Naruto questioned. Surely he couldn't be talking about him, the village pariah.

"You, Ouji-sama." Said the man, bowing slightly. "I am your servant, Ouji-sama." He continued with a slight smile.

"Why and how. I mean, I'm an orphan, I can't be a prince and I can't have servants." Naruto was confused and a little irritated. If this was a joke, it was one of poor quality. Making an orphan, even if it was him, think he had family was cruel and evil.

"Ouji-sama, I am not a family servant." Said the man, whose name he still didn't know. "I am your father. I merely became your servant."

Naruto's eyes widened and before he could question him on how that was possible, the man, his supposed father, interrupted him.

"Please, let me explain. I am Minato Namikaze, and my wife, your mother, was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your mother was once the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I was once the Yondaime Hokage. On the day of your birth, someone tried to use the Kyuubi to attack the village and almost killed you. To protect both the village and to save your life, I had to seal it in you. In the process, I also sealed your mother and I into you to help you in controlling the Kyuubi later on in your life."

Naruto grew shocked about this. His mother was also Kyuubi's container? His father was the Fourth? But, wait, how is his father out? And where is his mother? And why is his father now his servant?

He turned to look at his father who was patiently waiting for him. "You said you also sealed mom in me, where is she? And how come you're able to come out?"

Minato merely smiled sadly as he continued. "Well, about a day or so ago, a dark energy started flooding the seal and devoured the Kyuubi, as if attracted by it. Because your mother had traces of Kyuubi's chakra in her system, they probably thought she was part of it and devoured her as well. The result was mutated creatures that resembled foxes which proceeded to turn me into this. I am part of your chakra now so you were able to summon me into the real world."

Naruto thought about this. '_The Kyuubi's gone? I'm free of it? Wait two days ago was…'_

"Wait, wait, wait, two days ago was the day I was tortured. Wait, how did I get out? How come I'm safe now."

Minato cut in. "I did it, master. After my transformation, I summoned myself outside of the seal and I attacked the man responsible for your tortured. I was so angry that he dared hurt you that I ripped out his heart and eyes." At this, Naruto's eyes widened. He was both terrified of the thought, yet happy that someone cared enough to avenge him. He couldn't help but fell better hearing that.

But a thought occurred to him. "Wait, but if it was because of my torture, then when did the Kyuubi's disappear? Could it have been during, no, I could still feel the Kyuubi. So, after then, but what was the dark energy?"

Minato answered him. "From my new found knowledge, I can say that the dark energy were Heartless."

"Heartless?" Naruto thought it sounded weird for energy to be called that.

Minato nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Heartless as in creatures without emotions. If you say you were fighting someone, then perhaps the overuse of the Kyuubi's negative chakra attracted their attention. The seal I designed probably identified them as Kyuubi and absorbed them. The rest I just told you."

"Okay, but how does your transformation fit into all this?"

"Well, the Heartless are creatures who devour the hearts of people through their emotions. After the hearts are devoured, the remaining soul becomes a Heartless. I would say that the convergence of Heartless and Kyuubi's chakra probably mutated the Heartless into an entirely different creature. Because I only sealed the Kyuubi's Yang chakra, his physical energy into you, the mutated creatures probably gained the ability to turn me into your servant and give me a physical form. Since the new Heartless are now inside your seal, I would theorize that you can now summon them to turn other people into your servants and create more of them."

"So, what, that means I can create an army that will fight with me?"

For some reason, that though appealed to him. Especially when he thought he could turn guys into his personal slaves. While he never really had a sexual preference before, now, he couldn't stop thinking about having a Harem of hot and powerful men to fight for him.

"Yes, master."

That broke Naruto's thoughts. He turned to his dad and glared. "Stop calling me master, or ouji-sama. Call me something normal or at least something that doesn't make me sound like a pervert."

Minato smirked seductively. "Alright, Naru-chan."

Naruto couldn't control his blush and couldn't help but feel attracted to his dad.

"Argh, what's wrong with me. First I think of getting a harem of male slaves and now I want to sleep with my dad." Naruto freaked.

"It's because you're an omega." Minato said calmly, watching his son in amusement.

This simple statement calmed Naruto. "Huh?"

"You see, Naru-chan, omegas are creatures who require more than one mate. You need an alpha, the leader of your mates, and numerous betas to protect you, you in turn provide your mates with strength. The stronger you are, the stronger your mates, and the more mates you have the stronger you get." As he saw Naruto was about to ask another question, Minato cut him. "Before you ask, I know this because my transformation gave me the bare amount of information on the subject."

Naruto stared at him. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why I'm attracted to you."

"It's because I'm your alpha." 

Naruto gasped. "But, you're my father!"

Minato shaked his head. "Family relations don't matter, Naru-chan. As you gained the power of the mutated Heartless, you changed too. You have the need to copulate with many males. The problem is, while anybody can become a beta, only one man can be an alpha. You see, the Heartless are attracted to the heart of the worlds, but the mutated Heartless are probably attracted to something else. I would guess the world's champion." 

"Champion?"

"Yes, every dimension has a champion, an individual whose actions represent the fate of the world. I think it might actually be you, but after you changed, I became the next champion as your closest relative."

"So, does that mean I can go to different worlds? Cool."

Minato laughed. "Yes, but I'm not sure how. We can probably try and find out during our training."

"Training! You're going to train me!" Naruto was excited. To be trained by a Kage is a dream come true. He couldn't wait to become stronger.

Minato smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can't let my mate be defenceless if I can't reach him or pull him out of danger."

Naruto blanched and looked away. "Please stop saying you're my mate. It sounds weird coming from my father."

When he didn't hear a response, Naruto looked at his father and noticed his bangs covering his expression. When Minato looked up, Naruto became a little afraid. His father had a dark smirk on his face and an evil gleam in his eyes.

Minato smirked wickedly and approached his son. Naruto backed up a little on the hospital bed until he was trapped between the wall and his father as Minato placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head. Minato lowered his head until it was an inch away from his son's face. Naruto could feel his father's breath as his heart rate increased in fear or excitement, he couldn't be sure.

"Why is that, Na-ru-chan." Minato drawled. "Am I not strong enough or good looking enough for you? Am I not good enough for you?"

Not trusting his mouth, Naruto merely shook his head as he tried to become one with the wall.

Minato closed the space between them until their lips were barely touching.

"So, I guess you accept me as the alpha then?"

Naruto shivered as he felt his father's mouth brush against his own. Ever so slowly, he nodded his head.

Minato smirked and with one final movement, claimed his beloved son's lips.

Naruto moaned as his father's hot, strong lips moved against his. He couldn't help but think it was way better than the accidental kiss he shared with Sasuke. He felt his father's tongue beg for entrance, which he allowed. Minato explored his son's hot cavern as he tried to memorize every aspect of his son's mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing his son, Minato broke the kiss to start kissing along his son's neck. Naruto moaned as he felt his father reach his shoulder blades. Following his instincts and without warning, Minato bit into his son's neck hard enough to make him bleed, applying chakra. Naruto cried out so loudly, Minato was sure the hospital staff would hear him.

He quickly finished injecting chakra into the wound he created. When he backed off, he saw, instead of a bruise, there was a flame symbol with the number four inside it. Hearing footsteps approaching, he quickly whispered something in his son's ear before disappearing into his son's inner world.

As Sarutobi opened the door, he was surprised to see Naruto pressed against the wall with a dazed look on his face and residual smoke in front of him.

Seeing the residual smoke, he quickly ordered his ANBU to search the area for any intruders before going inside the room and closing the door behind him.

"Naruto" Sarutobi said softly as he walked towards the bed.

Hearing his voice, Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked at Sarutobi.

"Oh, Jiji"

Sarutobi ignored the insult, more concerned about the health of his surrogate grandson. "Are you okay, you screamed pretty loudly just now."

Naruto just acted like he usually did when someone tried to get answers from him. He scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes into slits so they couldn't be read.

"Ah, haha, Gomen Jiji. I was just startled by something. Haha"

Sarutobi, not trusting him, just stared at him to see if he was lying. After seeing him act like his usually idiotic self, he let the subject drop.

"Alright, then. It seems everything is okay. I talked to the nurse and she said you can leave within the hour, alright?"

"Yatta, thanks Jiji." Naruto yelled, genuinely relieved to leave the hospital so soon.

Sarutobi smiled and left the room, Naruto smiling the entire way. The moment the door closed, Naruto lost his smile and frowned. He thought back to what his dad asked him to do.

'_Make a list of everyone I know that could join my army and to then summon him in a secret place. Hmm, he also said he will investigate the whole mutated Heartless thing.'_ Naruto thought as he got ready to get out of the retched hospital.


	3. Chapter 2 Training and the First Akutama

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only the Akutama.**

**Chapter 2 Training and The First Akutamas**

Naruto was walking towards the Forest of Death with a scroll in his hands and all his gear. He made sure it was dark outside and that nobody would notice him. To that effect, he wore the only black outfit he had, a baggy black t-shirt and black slacks. He didn't put on his headband in case it reflected the moonlight.

As he reached the Forest of Death, he sneaked in, a pretty easy feet as no one actually guards the Forest of Death, and ran until he reached a random clearing.

As he reached a clearing, he stopped. Now, he wasn't sure how to summon his dad. So, he just envisioned his dad and he released as much chakra as possible and slammed his hand to the ground.

…

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

…

Nada

Worried, Naruto tried different ways to summon his father. Yet, every method just failed.

Out of exasperation, he started thinking of a last resort.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers as an idea came to him he shouted, "I got it." All of a sudden, a black orb appeared in front of him, startling him. Out of the orb, his father materialized and landed softly on the ground.

"Hey, Naru-chan, took you a while, huh." Minato smirked teasingly.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Hmph, you try coming up different ways to summon, only to figure out you just needed to snap your fingers." Minato chuckled softly.

"So, Naru-chan, before we begin, I want to tell you what I found out after digging around your inner world."

Naruto stopped pouting and turned to his father, giving him his full attention.

"Now, I was wondering what your new power entailed so I studied the mutated Heartless to figure out what they can do. After finding out they target a part of the soul, I started calling them Akutama, Dark or Corrupt Soul."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in thought and Minato couldn't help but smile at his son's cuteness.

"Aku…tamas, huh. I like it. So, what part of the soul do they attack, dad?"

Minato continued. "You see, Naru-chan, the soul is composed of three elements: will, emotions, and knowledge. These three components are required for everything that exists, from humans to plants to inanimate objects to atoms. Every existing thing has a soul and that soul needs those three elements. Granted, some beings have one element more than others, like animals have more emotion than knowledge, while some have so little of all three they are not alive like rocks. The creatures from which your Akutamas mutated from were called Heartless. They feed off the negative emotions of other beings, leaving only their will and knowledge behind to turn into other Heartless."

Following this, Naruto asked a question. "So, does that mean Akutama's devour emotions?"

Minato thought about it for a second. "Well, considering that I feel unbridled lust for you…" Here, Minato smirked and Naruto blushed. "… and that I still retain my knowledge, I would say that it is not my emotions that were devoured, but my will." Minato stopped, thinking his son might react violently to this revelation.

Strangely enough, Naruto didn't look so shocked or appalled. "Hmm? That's strange. I don't feel that disgusted by it. Huh, I guess that with my powers come different instincts."

"It's possible as the change has made you instinctively want to turn people into mates, and since turning people into Akutama is how you do it, you don't feel like it's such a big deal. The fact that the Akutama can devour wills is probably because of your mother." Naruto looked at Minato in confusion. "You see, your mother had the special ability to create quasi-unbreakable chains out of chakra that allowed her to bind energy. It's highly likely the Akutama, after incorporating your mother's chakra into them, took on the property of these chains and every time they devour a will the target becomes 'chained' to you. This is why I will call us, the artificial Akutama, Rensa no Tamashi, otherwise known as Chained Souls."

There was a moment of silence as Naruto digested the information when he suddenly had a thought. He looked up to his father and, he blushed, Alpha mate.

"Dad, you said the Heartless devour emotions and my Akutama devour will, right?" Minato nodded and signalled Naruto to continue. "Then does that mean there are creatures that can devour knowledge?"

Minato's eyes widened at the possibility.

"I hope not, Naru-chan. The very thought of such beings existing would mean the end of any form of life. You see, without emotions, beings become driven by will with knowledge to dictate their actions. Without will, beings become emotional creatures that can still think for themselves while following whomever they chose. However, if beings are stripped of all knowledge, then they are driven by emotion and will, they become instinctual creatures with no other desire than to follow their primal emotions, like rage." Minato finished the explanation.

Naruto was thinking about it. '_That sounds just like the Tailed Beasts. They just follow their instincts and act on their rage. It's a good thing they can't turn other people into something like them._'

Minato interrupted his thoughts. "So, did you bring a list."

Naruto looked at his dad and nodded, giving his dad the scroll in his hands.

Minato opened the scroll and studied it. His omega had written the names of many people he knew by order of rank. He smirked as he noticed they were all male.

**Classmates**

Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha Heir

Kiba Inuzuka, Inuzuka Heir

Shikamaru Nara, Nara Heir

Shino Aburame, Aburame Heir

Choji Akimichi, Akimichi Heir

**Chunin**

Iruka Umino

Izumo Kamizuki

Kotetsu Hagane

**Jonin**

Genma Shiranui

Hayate Gekko

Aoba Tamashiro

Raidou Namiashi

Ibiki Morino

Asuma Sarutobi

Maito Gai

Kakashi Hatake

"Kakashi, huh. Well, I'm sure he'll be the perfect addition to your army. If he improved since I trained him, he'd probably be able to beat me."

"You trained Kakashi. Wow, and here I thought he was just a perverted, lazy bum."

Minato laughed.

After stopping, he turned to Naruto. "Alright, so we established the living people. Can you think of any dead people, inside and out of Konoha, that could join your army?"

Naruto stared at his father in confusion. "But if they're dead, how can I make them into Akutama."

"It's simple. I have learned that some Heartless can affect the dead, because even in death, souls have emotions. So, logically, the dead might also have wills. So, you could use your Akutama to find their wills and chain them. They will probably recover their bodies like I did."

Seeing the logic, Naruto nodded. "Well, one person I know for sure would be Hizashi-san. He was a Hyuga and he was really powerful. Besides, he was super nice." Minato smiled, knowing Hizashi as an honourable person. Besides, if he could be reunited with his son it would make him really happy.

"Oh, I know, the entire Uchiha Clan because it was wiped out." At this, Minato was stunned. The most powerful clan in Konoha, wiped out? While a part of him was shocked at such a development, another part of him was also excited. To have so many powerful shinobi join would ensure Naruto's protection.

"And finally, the past Hokages." Minato smiled. That's right, the past Hokages would be the perfect addition. However, he frowned, it would look pretty suspicious if the Hokage Graves were digged up, so he should content himself with what they decided on so far. So, that means, for the time being there will be no Kage beside himself in the army.

"Alright, for now that's a pretty good roster, I'll also look for some people I know too." '_If he can really bring back the dead, then he could bring back Dan, Nawaki, Sakumo and even Obito! We could also turn Sarutobi as well as the Clan Heads and the Elders because of their incredible influence on the village.' _Minato smiled at all the possible Rensa no Tamashi that Naruto could create to protect himself.

After a while, Minato calmed down and turned serious. "So, can you tell me what techniques you know."

Knowing this was a serious moment, Naruto only listed his real techniques. "I know Henge, and Kawamiri. But, I can't do the Bunshin, I think I have too much chakra for that." Naruto finished, a little underwhelmed by his own abilities.

Minato stared at his son in shock. He couldn't believe his son was so uneducated in the matters of shinobi fighting. He would have figures the Academy would have at least thought him the basics. He also thought at least Kakashi would be wanting to overlook his training. But, on the other hand…

"So you don't have a specific fighting style that's good. So, first things first, you aren't going to learn my techniques."

This shocked Naruto. "What, why, they're…" Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut short by the look on his father's face. It wasn't scary like the look his father had before kissing him. This one was serious and held authority in it.

"Because, Naru-chan. Those are my techniques. My role is to protect you. If I were to be defeated, then you using my techniques aren't going to save your life. You need to learn how to defend yourself in a way an enemy won't be able to defeat you."

Although shocked, he understood. If his father was defeated while using those techniques, what chance would he have, with less experience and strength? So, Naruto faced his father with a determined face.

Minato, seeing his son's face, smiled. "Alright, first things first, I'll teach you how to make Shadow Clones and then you'll make as many shadow clones as you can without passing out."

It took about two hours for Naruto to make Shadow Clones and another hour for him to master the jutsu. Minato was proud his son was able to learn such a high level technique so quickly and perform it so easily. Afterwards, Naruto did as many Shadow Clones as he could, and his father was proud to see that he was able to make well over a hundred clones. Minato then made two Shadow Clones of his own.

"Alright, so one of my Shadow Clones will go with half of yours and the other will go with the other half. One half will work on chakra control while the other will work on taijutsu. You and I are going to see the limitations of your Akutamas."

Naruto looked a little confused. "Eh, why?"

"To see what fighting style we can develop for you."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I mean why are my Shadow Clones training? How is that going to help me?"

"Well, you see, Naru-chan, the Kage Bunshin has the ability to give the user all the information the clones have gathered."

At this, Naruto was a little exited. He could put in months of training into only a few days.

So, with that, half the clones went to a lake and meditated on the water. The exercise was to move the water with the chakra into forming a sphere around him. This was perfect for people with large chakra reserves, like Naruto, as it requires the user to use a lot of chakra to concentrate. Naruto seemed to have an easy time moving the liquid around him.

The second batch was training taijutsu. Minato noticed that Naruto, with his small size and speed, was more suited for a precise style. He also found out that his son had great leg strength after he was kicked in the groin by accident. While incredibly painful, it did help Minato develop a fast and precise fighting style that focused more on kicks.

Finally, the two original blonds were learning all they could about Naruto's Akutama. After many tries, Naruto was able to summon one by snapping his fingers. It was fox shaped, like Minato described, and had oily black fur and crimson red fur on its tail, ears and paws.

They tested to see the extent of their abilities and had it devour the will of one of the giant tigers. The tiger was easily defeated despite the size difference and it turned into another Akutama. This one resembled the tiger it once was, except it has a black and red pattern. They also noticed a strange logo on the front of the tiger. It was a heart with a chain around it, probably referring to the Rensa no Tamashi. After a few more tries, they noticed that all transformed beings received that symbol on a part of their body despite the fox Akutamas not possessing one. After, Minato explained that this phenomenon was also present in the Heartless, where the pure-blooded Heartless have no logo and the Emblem ones do.

Next, they tested to see the extent of Naruto's ability to modify the appearance of his Akutama. After some training, they found he was able to turn animal into human hybrids. They tested the limitations, but so far the only limit they could see was the potential of the target. Naruto is able to modify the size, appearance, genetic abilities and even gender of the target. They then tried to see if Naruto could modify his Rensa no Tamashi. Unfortunately, even after many tries, Minato's appearance and general strength remained the same. Giving up for now they decided to focus on something else.

Finally, they tested to see if Naruto could bring back the dead. They tried it out on some dead fish they killed for the experiment. They watched as the fox Akutama, instead of searching for the remaining will of the fish, just devoured the dead fish. At first, they just thought it was hungry, but then they noticed the fox change. Instead of fur, it grew scales and instead of paws and tail it grew fins. Soon, where once stood a pure blood fox Akutama, now stood an emblem fish Akutama.

"Hmm, if all he had to do was eat the fish remains, then maybe all we need is a piece of the body, maybe even just some blood. Of course, we'd have to test that theory."

"I know just where to go, dad."

"Where?" Minato asked, almost stupidly.

Naruto sweat dropped. "The cemetery." Minato also sweat dropped at his own obliviousness.

**The Cemetery**

As Naruto and his father reached the cemetery, they quickly went to the Uchiha section. Once there, they saw over a hundred different graves, each marked with the Uchiha Crest. Minato stared at the graves in disbelief. He couldn't believe they were all truly dead.

"So, dad, should we turn all of them, or just a few of them." Naruto asked his father.

Minato thought about it a little bit. "Hmm, well I can tell you to turn Fugaku and Mikoto, the clan heads. We could also turn some of the Police Force members I remember. Do you have any one in mind, Naru-Chan?"

Naruto thought about it for a while. "Well, um, I do know one person." He said shyly. Minato looked at his son and saw him blush. _'Hmm, he obviously has a crush on whoever he has in mind._'

"Oh, and who is it?"

Naruto looked at his father with a blush. "Shisui Uchiha. He was always super nice to me and he protected me when no one else did."

"Alright, so with that we have around seven people, then."

"Alright then, let's get to work." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. Dozens giant mole Akutama appeared, each digging into the graves of the two clan heads, Shisui, and the other members of the Uchiha Clan Police Force.

As they reached the graves, they pulled them out. Once out, they disappeared and Naruto summoned seven pure bloods. They each quickly devoured a bone from the grave and started turning into their respective forms.

One turned into a tall, broad shouldered man, Fugaku. He had raven hair and coal black eyes. He was approximately 5 foot 7 and had a considerable amount of muscle. He had two creases under his eyes, from age or other factors. Whatever the case, he was very handsome and young looking despite his father telling him he should be 40. Naruto blushed as he saw the man was naked showing an impressively sized girth.

Turning his head to omit looking at the naked man, his eyes landed on another naked male, making Naruto's blush increase. This male was similarly coloured, though this one looked a lot younger than Fugaku. This time, Naruto couldn't contain himself to look at his crush all over. He was shorter, obviously, than Fugaku, but was built for speed. His pale skin was flawless, like with many members of the Uchiha clan. Naruto's eyes drifted southward as he looked at his crush's package. While not as huge as Fugaku, he was still comfortably big.

Hearing his father chuckle, Naruto knew that his father saw him staring at Shisui's lower half. So, he just turned to the rest of his Akutama, expecting to find more naked people. Instead, he was surprised, and a little relieved, that the others did not turn into naked Uchiha. In their place stood black humanoid creatures. If Naruto were to name them, they would probably be called trolls as they were hunched over, were covered in black fur, and had glaring red eyes, the Akutama Emblem on their chests. It was with a start that Naruto realized they had Sharingan eyes. In his head appeared the image of horrible Sharingan eyes staring at him as they caused only pain to him. With a cry, Naruto backed away from them, and they disappeared in dark smoke.

Minato rushed to his falling omega and caught him before he hit the ground. He could hazard a guess as to what caused this reaction. The Sharingan of the five other Akutama probably reminded Naruto of the torture he endured. But he was also surprised by how they looked. Unlike Fugaku and Shisui, Mikoto and the last members of the police force looked more like Emblem Akutama than humans. Minato wondered why that was when he came to the conclusion that Naruto instinctively saw Fugaku and Shisui as potential mates, while the rest were just seen as generic foot soldiers.

He turned to the other two naked males in front of them. He had to admit, they looked strong and he could understand why Naruto blushed when he saw them. However, knowing they might freeze, he quickly made Naruto regain his senses.

"Naru-chan, maybe you should make clothes for them." This shook Naruto out of his previous fear and, remembering they were still naked, he made them plain, black clothes.

Soon, both male Uchiha regained their sense.

Fugaku looked around and noticed the two blonds in front of him. With a frown, he noticed they looked very similar and very familiar. Then, his eyes widened.

"Minato…" Fugaku almost whispered as he saw the Fourth Hokage, there in front of him. Before he could say anything else, a voice he recognized as that of Shisui called out.

"Naru-Chan!" Shisui screamed as he ran past his uncle and hugged his favourite little ball of sunshine. Said ball of sunshine was blushing as the air was squeezed out of him. While he was happy Shisui was alive again, he felt a little shy being in his muscular arms, especially since he just saw him naked.

Minato chuckled a little. "Maybe you should let him go, Shisui-kun."

Shisui looked and saw Naruto was on verge of death, either because of his embarrassment or his lack of air, so he let him go.

After Shisui let Naruto go, Minato explained to them how they were back alive and how Naruto is not only his son, but their omega as he was their alpha.

Hearing this, both Fugaku and Shisui bowed to him, Fugaku out of respect and Shisui out of genuine love and affection. "We are happy to serve you Naru-Sama/Chan." They said out of respect, though Naruto told Fugaku not to call him –sama.

After the formalities were over with and Minato told them about how the remaining Police Force were turned into Akutama, all four of them left for the Forest of Death.

Once they reached it, Minato noticed the sun was about to come out. So, he turned to Naruto.

"Naru-chan, you should go home and get some rest. You have to get to the Academy later anyway."

Naruto pouted which caused Minato to smile, Shisui to grin, and Fugaku to smirk. "Alright, tou-san, but can Shisui-san come with me? He could wake me up before I have to go."

Shisui immediately agreed to it. "Sure, Naru-Chan, you can tell me all about what was happening while I was gone." Without Minato's permission, Shisui picked Naruto back in his arms. Naruto, expecting it, just grin back as they both left for Naruto's house via shunshin.

Minato sighed as he saw his son leave. Fugaku turned to his ex-Hokage.

"We have an interesting master, eh, Hokage-sama?"

Minato turned to Fugaku and nodded. "Yeah, although I'm happy he's not too psychologically disturbed after what happened to him."

Fugaku looked confused. "What happened?"

Minato's turned sombre. "He was tortured." At Fugaku's shocked and furious look, he explained who did it and why. "Don't worry though, I killed him…brutally."

Fugaku nodded, satisfied but not appeased. "We will have to make sure he is well trained so this will not happen again. I also propose to turn my remaining son, Sasuke, into Naru-sama's personal bodyguard so such a thing can never happen again." Minato nodded and remembered to bring it up with Naruto tonight.

**Naruto's House**

Shisui arrived at Naruto's house seconds after they left the Forest of Death. He looked down at his master and smiled softly as he saw he was fast asleep.

As he put his master to bed, he couldn't help but remember how he used to protect Naruto. Being a member of the police force allowed him to watch over Naruto and make sure he was not in danger. He first met his little ball of sunshine after he was being chased by a mob of villagers. Using his Sharingan, he was able to confuse the villagers while he saved Naruto. Since then, Naruto has looked up to him and he, in turn, has watched over him.

Now, it seems, he still gets to help his beloved ball of sunshine.

With that, he returned to the other two Rensa no Tamashi to train and prepare for the future.

And so, with his three Akutamas, Naruto trained every night until he was finally able to protect himself. He had developed his own fighting style thanks to his mates. Soon, he was going to take the Genin Exam.

**So, just to clarify on certain points.**

**Akutama (Evil or Corrupted Souls): Akutama are mutated Heartless. Instead of being attracted to emotions, they are attracted to wills. As such, while Heartless go after the Heart of the world, Akutama go after those with the strongest wills, aka the Champion. Also, because the Akutama are inside Naruto's seal, they don't have as much freedom as the Heartless and can only be summoned by Naruto willingly or they can come out when Naruto is in danger. There is also a more physical component to them, because of Kyuubi's Physical Chakra that allows Naruto to control their physical appearance as well as a different component that I will explain in a later chapter.**

**Pure blood Akutama: They are foxes with black fur and red tipped tails and paws. Alone, they are practically powerfulness. Their main use is to be used to revive dead individuals by ingesting a piece of their body like blood, bones, hair, etc.**

**Mole Akutama: Mole Akutama resemble giant moles with drills for hands. They are mainly used for digging purposes and have little use in combat.**

**Troll Akutama: The generic human Akutamas that resemble hairy, crouching beasts. They possess little intelligence because they have no will. They also retain the basic abilities of their past bodies (like Mikoto and the Uchiha have the Sharingan).**

**Rensa no Tamashi (Chained or Bound Souls): The Rensa no Tamashi are more like Nobodies than Heartless. They are individuals that Naruto instinctively chose to become his mates. They retain their intelligence and appear human. They are created when Naruto activates his mother's chakra chains that his Akutama can create making the Rensa no Tamashi become "chained" to him. However, later something new will happen to them.**

**Omega: Naruto has become an omega. Omegas are beings that have one Alpha Mate and numerous Betas. Omegas have the power to increase the strength of their mates using their own power. In turn, the more mates an omega has, the more powerful he becomes. However, because each mate receive an equal amount of power, the omega has to be incredibly powerful to sustain his mates.**


	4. Chapter 3 Genin Exams and True Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Incest, Yaoi and Lemon in this chapter**

**Chapter 3 Finally Genin and True Strength**

**2 Years Later**

It has been two years since Naruto started training with his father, Fugaku and Shisui. In that amount of years, he has developed and perfected a fighting style suited for him. In that time, he has also developed a unique ninjutsu style, Chi Ninjutsu (Blood Techniques). Because of his chakra control training with manipulating liquids as well as his ability to manipulate cells, Naruto was able to find a way to manipulate his blood into weapons. So far, he only knows the Chi no Bunshin (Blood Clone) and the Chi no Ken (Blood Sword).

A week ago, he had finally passed the genin exams, making him an official shinobi. He was excited because his father had promised to claim his virginity after he became a genin. So, tonight, Minato would finally claim his master for the first time.

Naruto was excited and couldn't wait until tonight as he walked towards the Academy, he thought back on how far he has come since meeting his father and becoming an omega.

However, despite his improvement, he did not flaunt his abilities in the Academy. He still wore orange and still played pranks, although his pranks were more thought out and subdued, plus he used his Akutamas to make it easier. While he wasn't the dead last, that was Kiba, he was around the middle. It was a decent position that did not warrant any attention.

He still hasn't increased his Rensa no Tamashi ranks on the advice of his father. He said Naruto should first try to turn living people into Akutamas. As such, he set his sights on his classmates, the clan heirs of the major clans in Konoha.

Naruto then thought back to yesterday, when his father explained why he should build the Akutama army.

**Flashback**

"_Dad, why should I build an army? Aren't you guys enough?" Asked a tired Naruto after an intensive training session._

_Minato turned to his son. "Well, there are many reasons. The first reason is because your status as an omega compels you to acquire as many mates as possible. The second is because the more Akutamas you have the better protected you are. Finally, and the most important reason, is because I have a feeling something big is going to happen in a few years." Naruto looked at his father in confusion._

"_Does this have anything to do with the man who attacked the day of my birth?"_

_Minato nodded. "Yes, back then he was after the bijuu. Theoretically, he could be after all of them, meaning he himself will have an incredible army. Because we are basically reinforced Akutamas, we also possess an increase in skill that might be good enough to at least repel the bijuu."_

_Naruto frowned at the thought of having to face the Bijuu. 'At least we wont have to face the Kyuubi, but the idea of having to face just one Bijuu is frightening.'_

**End Flashback**

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed he was in front of the classroom door. As he went in, he looked around and saw all his targets sitting in various areas of the room.

There was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, sitting with Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan. They were both pretty laid back individuals, but Naruto knew of Choji's determination to protect his friends and Shikamaru's acute intelligence.

There was also Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame clan, sitting all the way at the back. Naruto didn't know much about Shino because he rarely talked but he knew Shino was a deeply loyal person to those he considers precious. A fact that is seen by how much he cares for the Kikaichu.

Then, there was the current dead last, Kiba Inuzuka, who was boisterously claiming he was going to pass the exams, Akamaru faithfully barking next to him. Naruto smiled, he liked Kiba's carefree attitude and his boastfulness. It reminded him of Shisui.

Next, was Hinata Hyuga, the shy heir to the Hyuga clan. He was usually picked on by his clan members, but he was a kind person, something Naruto really liked in people. He had shoulder length, raven hair with a bluish tint and lavender eyes. He was wearing a beige coat with the Hyuga symbol on the shoulder along with blue pants and sandals.

Finally, he turned to his last target. Sasuke Uchiha was the picture of frigidity. Aloof and uncaring, he was sitting with his head on his hands, ignoring the cacophony around him. Naruto merely shook his head. He knew Sasuke was a bastard, but Fugaku-san had told him that Sasuke was strong and would make an excellent addition to his army. If only Sasuke wasn't so annoying.

Sasuke then turned to him.

"What are you looking at, loser?" Everyone in the class became silent. Naruto, while usually polite and nice, was absolutely brutal when people made him mad. The last guy who insulted him was dumped in the Forest of Death and was never found again. Of course, without evidence, Naruto was never punished for it.

However, instead of getting angry like many students expected, and some secretly hoped, Naruto merely smiled and tilted his head, making many boys in the room blush. "Oh, I was just wondering why there was a parakeet in the room, but then I noticed it was just you."

Almost everyone in the class laughed. The only ones who didn't were the girls and, of course, Sasuke himself.

Sasuke glared at the beautiful blond. _'Why? Why is he always like this? Everyone wants me or wants to be me, but him, he just…'_

Sasuke couldn't help but be disappointed. Sasuke was so used to being the center of attention. So, when he met Naruto, he saw that Naruto never once tried to talk to him, or challenge him. Sasuke saw how Naruto interacted with the other students. He always tried to help them and was always kind and nice with them. When Kiba had trouble passing his tests, Naruto started tutoring him, when Hinata was too shy to make friends, Naruto was the one to approach him and become his first friend. In fact, Sasuke couldn't help but be attracted to the blond, so smart but never flaunting his skills, so kind but never giving Sasuke any of it.

Naruto was the only person in this room he saw as a challenge. Everything Sasuke did was always to impress the blond boy, but Naruto was never impressed.

So, Sasuke always tried to rile Naruto up, to get attention from the bright and gentle boy. But all his attempts always ended with Naruto ignoring him, like now.

"So, Kiba-kun, did you pass last week's test?"

Kiba grinned. "Yup, you bet I did. It was all thanks to your help, Foxy-chan." Naruto laughed at that while Sasuke glared at Kiba. _'Tch, that stupid mutt. What does he have that I don't have?'_

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNN" The cry of two girls could be heard as the entire class looked towards the door. Standing there were two of Sasuke's more persistent pursuers, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke mentally groaned as they made their way up the stairs where Naruto was talking to Kiba.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Move, you idiot."

Again, the class fell silent.

Naruto turned towards Sakura. "Oh, and why should I do that? To enable you to indulge in your personal delusions? Or maybe to allow you free rain over the behaviour of those who want absolutely nothing to do with you?"

Sakura's glare intensified. "You bastard, you can't talk to me like that. Like someone as stupid as you actually knows what those words m…"

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke cut her off. He couldn't believe this sorry excuse for a ninja was threatening someone exponentially better than her.

Sakura was shocked that her Sasuke-kun was defending some orphan nobody, while Naruto was shocked Sasuke defended him at all, considering he had just insulted him.

Naruto then gave Sasuke a small smile. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked in shock as the boy of his affection actually gave him a smile. He, along with many other boys, blushed as they saw Naruto's gentle smile. However, some of the other boys also glared at Sasuke for being the center of Naruto's attention.

Sakura, on the hand, saw Naruto smile at her beloved and snapped. She pushed at Naruto who, not expecting it, gave a small cry as he fell forward.

Sasuke, seeing the blond about to fall, rushed to save him but tripped and knocked into Naruto making him fall on his back with Sasuke on top of him in a very intimate position.

There, in front of the eyes of enraged females and jealous males, Sasuke Uchiha was on top of Naruto Uzumaki, kissing him.

Sasuke was in shock as he stared into equally shocked bright blue eyes. He quickly jumped on his feat, muttering apologies. _'Great, now he's going to avoid me. Damn you, Sakura. Why couldn't you just leave him alone?'_

Naruto slowly got up and brought a hand to his lips. Kiba immediately jumped from his seat to kneel beside the blond. "Hey, Foxy-chan, you okay?"

Naruto looked up at Kiba in a daze. Before he could speak, Sakura yelled. "NA-RU-TO, I'm going to kill you."

Before she could make good on her threat, the classroom door opened and in came Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto smiled as he saw Iruka, but frowned at Mizuki's face. Mizuki, in turn, also glared back at him. _'Damn, because that demon brat didn't fail I couldn't get the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. I'll have to think of some other way to get it.'_

Iruka then spoke up. "Alright class, settle down and get back to your seats."

Naruto took his seat beside Sasuke so Sakura was forced to sit in the back.

Iruka smiled as he overlooked his class. _'They've all come a long way._' Iruka looked over at Naruto and his smile widened. '_Especially Naruto. I'm glad he went from dead last to the middle of the class._'

"Alright, you've all come a long way, but the journey isn't over…"

Naruto tuned Iruka out as he thought of what team he might be placed in. Considering he was no longer dead last, he won't be placed with Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year. He could already guess that he wouldn't be placed with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino as they will most likely be put on the same team along with Asuma Sarutobi as there sensei to uphold tradition.

At this, Naruto blanched. '_Tch, for a village of ninja, they sure are stupid. Tradition is harmful when it takes place in a constantly evolving society. The more advanced society becomes, the less effective and necessary the traditions become.'_

Iruka's voice cut through his thoughts. "Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha…" at this the entire class looked up, the girls crossing their fingers, hoping they would be placed with their idol. "…Sakura Haruno…" Sakura squealed loudly. "Ha, take that Ino-Pig." "…and Kiba Inuzuka." Both Sasuke and Kiba were disappointed that Naruto wasn't on their team.

"WHAT? WHY AM I PLACED IN THAT BASTARD'S TEAM?" Here, Kiba gave Sasuke a glare which he returned.

Iruka sighed in exasperation, but before he could answer, Naruto cut in. "Because, Kiba-kun, the Hokage places the weakest student with the strongest. However, I will agree with you that it is a stupid idea, as your strength and coordination do not mesh well with Sasuke's independent fighting. However, the village always upholds such traditions." As Naruto finished talking, Iruka and Mizuki's mouths hung open. He not only explained the placement system very well, but he also insulted it and found a direct flaw in it almost immediately.

**Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi couldn't but gape as he saw his surrogate grandson find a major flaw in his judgement. Several of the surrounding jounins were whispering to each other. Some angry the demon vessel dared question his leader, others impressed by his analytical mind.

**Back at the Academy**

Kiba was appeased by his tutor's words, particularly when he was praised for his strength.

Iruka shook himself out of his stupor and continued on with the team placements. "Er, right…well…Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki." At this, half the class was disappointed, especially since Naruto was placed with the two quietest guys in the class. Shino appeared satisfied that both his teammates were calm and level headed people. Hinata, on the other hand, was positively blushing. Excited, yet nervous, that he was on the same team as his crush.

"Team 9 is still in active roster, so finally Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka." Ino, while disappointed, was still somewhat relieved to be with the two people she grew up with and offered Shikamaru and Choji a small smile who smiled back. "So, your instructors will be here shortly." And with that, both Iruka and Mizuki left the room.

Naruto thought about his team. _'Hmm, with Shino and Hinata, our team has the potential to be a striker force with Hinata's Jyuuken, Shino's Kikaichu, and my own Akutama. We might also make a good reconnaissance team, with Hinata's Byakugan, Shino's Kikaichu, and my Akutama. Hmm, our team will have a lot of potential, given the right sensei.'_

Suddenly, a group of people appeared in front of the class in a plume of smoke. A tan man, with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth came forward. It was Asuma Sarutobi, one of the people on Naruto's list.

"Team 10, come with me." With that, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino followed after their sensei.

Several other Jonin came forward and called team with them. Then, a curvaceous woman with coal black hair and ruby eyes came forward.

"Team 8, come with me." Naruto was a little surprised. _'Huh, a woman. I don't know who she is, so she probably became a jonin recently.'_ With that, Shino, Hinata and he followed the woman who gave them a small smile as they left.

Turning around one last time, he could see Sasuke looking straight at him with a sad look and Kiba with a forlorn look.

**Training Ground 11**

The woman, who introduced herself as Kurenai Yuhi, led them to a training ground a little away from the village. Turning around, she motioned for them to sit as she sat herself.

"So, I guess introductions are in order. Why don't I go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I have recently become a jounin and you are my first team. I specialise in genjutsu and I hope to help you become the best shinobi you could be."

Shino went next. "My name is Shino, and I specialize in my Kikaichu." Kurenai nodded. She knew most Aburame were usually stoic and had difficulty expressing themselves to humans.

Hinata followed. "Hmm…m...my…name i…is Hin…Hinata Hyuga. I…I can use my By…Byakugan and uhmm…" He stopped as he couldn't think of anything else. Kurenai nodded, and smiled a little sadly. She had to take care of this boy after his father dumped his training on her. She felt a little sorry for him, but secretly smiled as she saw him throw discreet looks in Naruto's direction.

Naruto went next. With a smile, he introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we will thrive as a team and that we become good friends. Hmm, I am adept at taijutsu and chakra control and I even developed my own line of ninjutsu. Other than that, I hope to learn a lot from you, Yuhi-sensei."

Kurenai smiled at her student's politeness. "Please, just Kurenai-sensei." She was pleased with his politeness, something she thought he might lack from the fact he was raised without parents and that he was a prankster.

She then clapped her hands. "Now, then, we will leave at that for today. Meet back here tomorrow where we will have a test to judge your current level." All three genin nodded and left to prepare for tomorrow.

**That Night at Naruto's house.**

Naruto nervously laid on his bed as his father was in the bathroom showering.

'_Tonight is the night. I'm going to lose my virginity to tousan. Ahh, I hope I don't screw up._'

Naruto looked up as he saw his father come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Naruto blushed as he saw his nearly naked father standing in front of him. Water dripped from his body, giving him an ethereal glow.

Minato smirked at his son.

"Are you ready, Naru-chan?" Naruto merely nodded, not trusting his voice.

Minato approached the bed where Naruto sat cross-legged. He smirked as he could see and smell Naruto's arousal.

As he reached the bed, he pushed Naruto on his back and laid down on top of him.

Naruto looked up at his father and shyly kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle, showing the love they both had for each other.

Minato broke the kiss to look down at his beloved son, turned master. He couldn't wait to claim his omega. As alpha, he was the only one to take Naruto's virginity. He could see Naruto's blush dusting his whiskered cheeks. Grinning, he started nibbling on his son's neck and chin.

After a while, his son's moans were too much for him and he lifted his head to resume the kiss.

He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and slammed their bodies together, claiming the younger blond's lips once more.

Unlike the kiss that Naruto initiated, this one was filled with passion on both sides. Minato was kissing Naruto with animalistic passion. Biting, chewing and sucking on the blond's lips. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, his hands wandered around his son's body.

Lowering his hands, he grabbed two handfuls of Naruto's ass, making the omega moan in the kiss. This turned on the Yondaime even more. He brought his hands to the hem of the smaller blond's skin tight shirt lifting it and revealing the blond's taunt stomach.

Minato then pulled away from the searing hot kiss, making Naruto pout and whine, wanting to feel his father's lips once more.

Minato smirked at his son's adorable expression as he lifted his son's shirt over his head.

Free from his shirt, Naruto attempted to resume the kiss. Minato, however, had other ideas. He grabbed his son's hands with one hand and pushed them over his head, quickly tying them there with his son's new headband. With that, Minato pushed Naruto onto the bed and kneeled in front of Naruto's legs, spreading them. Naruto, seeing where his father was placed, could already imagine what was about to happen and couldn't help but get more excited, spreading his legs more as his pants feeling tighter than ever.

Minato slowly caressed his hands along the muscular inner tights of his heir, sensually torturing the younger blond, making him moan. As Minato was about to touch the considerable bulge in Naruto's pants, he pulled his hands away, earning another whine from the new genin.

As Naruto was about to voice his protest, Minato leaned down towards the bulge and gripped the zipper with his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened at the scene, his mouth dropping as he watched Minato slowly drag the zipper down. His boxer covered erection popping out of the opening, seeking attention.

Minato looked as the strained erection through the boxers' opening. He smirked and lowered his head again, biting off the single button holding Naruto's erection at bay. Naruto hissed as his erection came into contact with the cold night air.

Minato took a second to observe the sight before him. Naruto was pretty big for his age, but then again most shinobi's were. His cock stood at a nice eight inches, pretty thick and was already leaking precum, the skin a tan darker than Naruto's skin.

After admiring his soon-to-be mate, Minato lowered his head and licked the head of the cock, licking off the precum and slowly licking down the base. When he reached Naruto's ball sack, he slowly took one ball into his mouth before letting go and taking the other one in.

Throughout Minato's ministrations, Naruto was panting, his hands griping the mattress beneath them in an effort to maintain control. However, his control slipped when he felt Minato engulf his erection in his hot mouth and deep throat him. He moaned so loud he was afraid the patrolling shinobi would catch them.

After a few seconds of letting Naruto enjoy the sensation, he swallowed making Naruto moan louder than before. Minato then grabbed onto Naruto's balls and started massaging them while sucking on Naruto's dick.

The blow job continued for a couple of minutes until Minato felt Naruto's balls contract, alerting him that Naruto was about to cum. Accelerating his ministrations, Minato prepared himself for what was to come. Soon, Naruto screamed and came. Shot after shot of his hot seed flying down Minato's throat.

As the last of Naruto's cum shot into his mouth, Minato swallowed and removed the softened cock from his mouth. He stood up, and smiled as he looked down at Naruto's spent body, arms tied to the head board and legs spread away from him, his soft cock still hanging out in the open.

Minato smiled and then lent down to unbutton Naruto's pants and pulled off his pants along with his boxers. Soon, Naruto was laid bare in front of his alpha, ready to be claimed.

Minato grabbed the lube he brought in from the bathroom with him. Spreading some on his left fingers, he slowly inserted one in his son's opening.

Naruto cried out at the weird sensation, not used to the feeling.

Minato let Naruto adjust to the sensation. When he saw Naruto relax, he inserted a second finger. He slowly spread them, making sure Naruto's opening will be well stretched for his cock. Minato wanted Naruto to enjoy every moment of this.

As Minato inserted a third finger, he started kissing up Naruto's chest. He started at his navel, inserting his tongue in his bellybutton and slowly laid kisses and bites up his chest. As he reached his son's left nipple, he took it in his mouth and bit into it, making sure not to hurt him. Naruto moaned as he felt his father nibble at his nipple. He then cried out as he felt his father use his unoccupied hand to pinch his other nipple.

This went on for several minutes until Minato felt Naruto was wet and slippery enough. Removing his fingers and his mouth, he slowly dragged his hand across his own chest. He watched as Naruto stared at his hands, watched as he dragged his hands towards the towel holding his straining erection.

With a smirk and a final tug, Minato removed the towel exposing all his assets to his son.

Naruto gasped as he saw his father's ten inch cock bobbing in front of him. He gulped at the thought of having that long monster inside him.

"Like what you see?" Minato questioned his son.

Naruto gulped again and looked away, his blush prominent in the moonlight. "Y…y..yes." He managed to stammer out.

Minato smirked glad his son was pleased, and grabbed the tube of lube again and spread some on his hands. He then generously lathered his cock to make sure his son would feel nothing but pleasure.

Then, he grabbed he placed his cock at Naruto's entrance. Leaning down, he stared into his son's eyes, silently asking his permission. Naruto nodded at his father, giving him consent.

With that, Minato plunged into his son's depth and slammed his lips onto his son's muffling the sound of Naruto's loud whimpers.

Staying like this for a while to let his son adjust, he slowly started trusting when he felt his son relax. He started going faster and applying more strength. Minato then grabbed on to his son's renewed erection and started stroking it, matching his trusts. Naruto moaned louder as he felt the double pleasure his father applied on him.

Minato and Naruto continued throughout the night. After four hours of pure pleasure, Naruto came several times. Minato had stopped stroking his son's tender penis a while ago.

As Minato was approaching his release, he accelerated his trusts, making Naruto pant even more. After a couple of minutes, he finally climaxed, coating his son's insides with his seed.

Naruto moaned as he felt a flood of his father's seed in his stomach. He cried out softly as his father removed his softening cock out of his son's tender opening and collapsed next to his son.

Both blonds were panting as they just stared at the sealing. After a while, they both turned to each other and gave each other a tender kiss.

Pulling away, Minato asked. "So, how was it?"

Naruto sleepily said. "It was (pant) so (pant) good (pant). Thanks (pant) dad." With that, Naruto fell asleep.

Minato continued to stare at his son with a soft smile. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the both of them. Just in time as he turned his head, feeling a presence enter the room.

Shisui appeared with a quick shunshin. He smiled as he saw Naruto fast asleep. He then turned to Minato.

"So, does that mean I can finally be with him?" Minato nodded.

Shisui grinned as he walked and lied down on Naruto's other side. He stared at his sunshine's face as his mind came up with hundreds of ways to bring his omega to the highest level of ecstasy. But for now, he let him rest for tomorrow, knowing he will need all his energy for the post graduate test.

With that, both Minato and Shisui wrapped their arms around Naruto and closed their eyes. All three males giving in to sleep.

**Next Day Training Ground 11**

Naruto groaned as he felt the ache in his back side. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go for another round with his father that morning.

He looked besides him to see Shino, stoic as ever, staring straight ahead of him. He then looked at his other side to see Hinata nervously playing with his fingers.

Naruto sighed. While he liked the peace, he didn't like the utter silence going on in his team. He turned to Hinata, the teammate he actually knew, and was about to speak when a plume of smoke appeared in front of him.

"So, I see you are all here. Good, I like punctuality." Kurenai then explained the test.

"The test is very simple. Each of you will give me their headbands. I will then hide and you will each try and get back your headbands. If you manage to retrieve it, you will continue on to be genin, if you fail, you will be returned to the academy, understood?" At this, all three members looked in shock at their sensei. The idea of returning to the academy was truly unappealing.

Reluctantly, they each gave her their headbands. She smiled as she received them and tied them around her arm, letting them dangle to make it easier for them to grab.

"Now, you may use any method you want. However, there is a time limit. It is currently 8 o'clock. You have until noon to retrieve the headbands." With that, she vanished in a swirl of petals, leaving her students to try and find her.

The first thing Naruto did was turn towards his teammates.

"We should work together for this. We can't beat a jounin by ourselves so we should work together to get our headbands together."

Shino nodded. "Yes, that would be a logical decision. A combined effort would be mutually beneficial for all of us." Hinata also nodded, agreeing with them.

Naruto then turned towards Hinata.

"Hinata-kun, can you use your Byakugan to locate her?" Hinata nodded and activated his Byakugan. Just as he did, he gasped.

"I can't see her she must be outside my field of vision." He cried.

Naruto frowned and turned to Shino. "Shino-kun, can your Kikai detect her."

"I had already predicted such an outcome, so I had placed a female kikai on her. My beetles will be able to detect her easily." Shino then released some of his Kikai. They spent some time in the air trying to locate their female brethren.

"Hmm, she is north from here." With that, all three leapt in the trees after their sensei.

They appeared in a clearing near a waterfall. The three genins looked around them, trying to find their sensei.

"Shino-kun, are you sure she is here?" Questioned Naruto as he continued to look around him for their sensei.

"She should be, but my bugs are telling me there is a strange sent messing with their sense."

"I see, sensory Genjutsu using perfumes. She really is a master of illusions." He turned to Hinata. "Can you find her?"

Hinata looked around the clearing. "Umm, I see several bursts of chakra all around us, but I can't pinpoint her exact location. Sorry, Naruto-kun." He said softly, disappointed he couldn't help his crush.

But Naruto just gave him a soft smile. "Don't apologize. She is a jounin, so she obviously knows how to hide from us. But if we can't trust our noses or our eyes, we'll have to use our ears." With that, he snapped his fingers. There, around them, appeared several moth Akutamas.

Shino looked surprised. "Moths? Hmm, clever. They can use sonar to detect our sensei." He was impressed. He hadn't expected Naruto to be able to summon moths. If anything, he couldn't help but be intrigued by his blond teammate. _'He obviously knows the strength of insects. Perhaps I should discuss the possibility of a more intimate relationship with him.'_

Up in the trees, Kurenai watched in surprise. She hadn't expected all three of her students to find her together. She also hadn't expected Naruto to be able to summon. '_Incredible, they already developed a sense of teamwork. I didn't expect Naruto to be able to summon already, but with the amount of chakra he has, it's no surprise._'

Naruto telepathically communicated with his moths. When they sensed her, he made them fly in a pattern indicating her location. Shino, recognizing their pattern, immediately sent his beetles in that direction.

Kurenai saw the Kikai coming in her direction and jumped out of the tree. '_Amazing, they can already communicate with each other so easily.'_

As she thought of that, she did not see the moths coming from above her. When she turned around, hearing the sound of their wings, she was too late. They released a powder that tainted the air around her.

Naruto smirked as he saw her inhaling the powder, unprepared by its assault.

She landed on the ground and started coughing. Distracted and in a daze, she didn't notice Hinata sneaking behind her. She felt the jyuuken strikes, but before Hinata could continue his assault, she leapt away, but not before the Kikai and moths managed to capture all three headbands.

Kurenai landed and motioned for them to stop. She couldn't help but be impressed. "I must say, all three of you performed admirably."

She turned to Shino. "Shino-kun, you were able to predict the test and planed ahead. On top of that, you were able to understand what your team was telling you and reacted accordingly." Shino nodded, a little impressed that she knew about the female Kikai.

She then turned to Hinata. "Hinata-kun, you tried your hardest to help your teammates, even when you knew it was futile. You also knew when to attack and were a great asset to your team." Hinata blushed, unused to hearing such compliments.

She finally turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I must day you were a really unpredictable foe. I was not prepared for you to be able to summon moths, you knew how to coordinate your team's abilities to your advantage and already knew you needed to work as a team. As such, I formally congratulate you." Naruto smiled at her and bowed in thanks.

Kurenai then addressed all three. "I am pleased to announce you have passed. Congratulations, you are now officially shinobi of Konohagakure." Naruto gave a small laugh of excitement and hugged his two teammates, who blushed a little at the contact.

Kurenai smiled as she looked at her team before leaving to report on her team's passing.

**Hokage's Office**

Kurenai tapped her foot in impatience, waiting for Kakashi to finally arrive. She and the other jounins have been waiting for 2 hours.

When he finally appeared, he seemed nonchalant and reading his dirty book, pissing her off. Before she could tell him a few choice words, the Sandaime interrupted her.

"Alright, now that everyone is present," at this everyone glared at Kakashi who merely shrugged it off, "we can discuss the passing team. Would all the sensei's who passed their team please step forward."

Asuma, Kurenai and, surprisingly, Kakashi stepped forward.

Asuma voiced everyone's thoughts. "You actually passed a team, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hmm? Yeah, they were actually lucky."

The Sandaime cleared his throat. "So, can you all tell me how your teams performed."

Asuma went first. "Well, my team was pretty good. They had decent teamwork, mostly because of their closely related families. Although, their personalities also clash a lot."

Kakashi went next. At this, everyone paid attention, partly because they wanted to learn how he passed the team, partly because they wanted to learn how the last Uchiha did. "Well, my team sucked," at this everyone sweat dropped, although some were angry that he would insult the last Uchiha, "they are completely dysfunctional. None of them listened to each other. Sasuke thought he could win by himself. Kiba thought the same. Sakura completely ignored and praised Sasuke without doing anything herself. If it wasn't for Kiba sharing his food with the tied up Sakura, they wouldn't have passed." Several shinobi were shocked that such a dysfunctional team actually existed. They would have thought the beloved last Uchiha would have won the test, they never figured the mutt would be the one to get the hidden meaning of the test.

Then, it was Kurenai's turn. The Sandaime was paying extra attention to her report, while many jounins sneered at the thought of the Kyuubi vessel, expecting him to have ruined everything. "My team performed spectacularly. Naruto-kun immediately took command and offered the team to work together. He was able to coordinate Shino's and Hinata's abilities. They found me quickly and were able to get their headbands back. Shino has great control over his Kikai. Hinata, while he may have a weaker Byakugan, is proficient in the jyuuken. Naruto is what surprised me. He didn't have many of the qualities his file said he had. He did not rely on taijutsu or ninjutsu, he was able to think of effective methods of counteracting his teammates' weaknesses, and he also had the ability to summon moths." More than half the jounins there were stunned. The Kyuubi brat was able to find the reason for the test before the Uchiha? Impossible. They couldn't even say that Kyuubi was controlling him because he wasn't using any of the Kyuubi's techniques like direct combat or overwhelming ninjutsu.

The Sandaime smiled, although a little worried. He was not informed that Naruto could summon moths. It made him wonder what other abilities the boy possessed. But regardless, he was happy that Naruto passed.

"Alright then, tomorrow inform your teams will be able to start D-Rank missions. Dismissed." All the ninjas left the room quickly, leaving the Sandaime to his thoughts.

'_What happened to you, Naruto-kun?_'

**Yes, Hinata is a male and before people say Hinata is a girl's name, Hinata can also be used for a boy. I find that Hinata is one of the only girl characters that are actually decent. So, I wanted her/him to be a part of Naruto's harem.**

**So, Naruto is an average student, not because he is weak but because he wants to be. I hate stupid characters, no offence to those who like them, and I hate the fics where Naruto is this super powerful shinobi who flaunts his skills, again no offence to those who do. This Naruto is calmer and more patient than the real Naruto, yet not godlike, yet. And even then, he won't be all powerful and unstoppable.**

**There will be more additions to the Harem, but I won't say who. Also, if you want any specific person in the Harem, please tell me and if I haven't already decided on them, I'll try to include them in the Harem.**

**Also, I would like to know if you would want any other female to be male so that I add them to the Harem. I already decided on Temari, but I would also like to know if there are any others. Unfortunately, I won't include Sakura, Ino, or Kurenai as they are already set.**

**Some might notice I skipped the Genin Exam because I find it rather redundant. I also omitted Mizuki's betrayal because it is ALWAYS used in AU fanfiction and I want to change the story line a little. In fact, most of the story arcs will have major or minor changes to them.**

**Chi no Jutsu (Blood Techniques): So, Naruto's main form of fighting, beside the Akutama, will be blood manipulation. Primarily his, but I might also give him the ability to manipulate other people's blood.**

**Chi no Bunshin (Blood Clone): Basically, a clone made from Naruto's blood. Also, because it requires Naruto's blood, it takes a lot out of him to create many of them. They have the same ability as the Kage Bunshin to remember the experience. This jutsu will also develop more as Naruto trains in different areas.**

**Chi no Ken (Sword of Blood): No information will be given at the time.**

**Moth Akutama: They resemble Luna Moths, look them up if you want details, but are 5 times bigger and instead of green wings, they had translucent, red wings. They can release a toxic spore that irritates the lungs. They can also release sound waves that can detect the presence of others, regardless of environment such as illusions, mist, and so forth.**


	5. Chapter 4 A Wave of a Tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**My first, real fighting scene. I hope its okay.**

**Chapter 4 A Wave of a Tale**

Naruto, Shino and Hinata looked pissed. And for them, the three calmest and quietest members of their graduation class, it was a great feat. The Sandaime could only sweat drop at the sight of the three of them. They were dirty, which was a gross understatement as, from top to bottom, they were covered in garbage. They were just sent on a mission to clean the sewers in the poor district of Konoha. Unfortunately, none of them knew just how dirty they were and so were completely soaked in putrid liquid.

Now that he thought of it, maybe he shouldn't have sent the three cleanest genins on a mission that involved them cleaning the dirtiest part of the village.

Naruto stepped up to Sarutobi, who thought Naruto was going to yell at him. He was pleasantly surprised when Naruto calmly and respectfully spoke. "Perhaps, Sandaime-sama, it would be wiser to ask for a C-rank mission."

Kurenai smiled. She knew her team was ready, especially considering who they were. Her team was known as the quiet Team 8, as opposed to the lazy Team 10 and the rambunctious Team 7. So, when a member of her team spoke, it was usually to say something important or intelligent.

Iruka, however, did not see it as such. "Are you crazy! You just became genin. There are specific rules that must be followed when handing out missions…" And so, Iruka rambled on, not realizing Naruto and his team were not paying attention.

Just then, Team 7 came in with Sakura and Kiba arguing, Sasuke ignoring everything and Kakashi calmly reading his porn.

Naruto, seeing them, suddenly had an idea.

"Iruka-sensei." His calm voice broke through Iruka's rambling. Seeing he had both the Sandaime and Iruka's attention, he continued. "While I understand we might not be experience enough to undergo a mission of such a high calibre. Perhaps you should assign the entire graduating class one C-rank mission. You can distribute the money evenly, I'm sure no one would mind. Plus, it would allow us, the rookies, to gain experience and knowledge."

The Sandaime, Iruka and Kurenai were stunned. The argument Naruto presented was sound and held merit. Before Iruka could protest, the Sandaime agreed. "Very well, that is an excellent idea."

He turned towards Team 7. "Kakashi, I know you heard. What do you think?" Kakashi looked up from his book and looked straight at Naruto.

Naruto shivered as he saw Kakashi's stare. While it may look lazy to many, to him it held great experience and mystery.

Kakashi then eye-smiled. "I think it is an excellent idea. Well, what do you think team? Should we do a joint C-rank mission?" He was amused by the wide reaction from his team.

Kiba, being the energetic one, shouted, "Yahoo, did you hear that Akamaru? We'll be going on a C-rank with Foxy-chan."

Sasuke smirked and nodded, already excited about doing something more valuable than chasing a cat. He then turned to Naruto and smiled at him, grateful for the opportunity.

Sakura looked unsure, but when she saw Sasuke's excitement, she nodded.

Kakashi looked at the Sandaime. "Well, looks like it's a yes."

The Sandaime nodded and turned to Iruka. "Well, then, Iruka-kun, would you fetch Team 10 so we can start the mission?"

"But Hokage-sama…" Iruka protested.

"Now, now, Iruka-sensei. Naruto had a great idea. It will provide the rookies with excellent experience and with their numbers it would be easier and safer for them."

Iruka resigned. "Fine." And he left to get the members of Team 10 who were more than thrilled to go on a mission other than babysitting.

The mission they were assigned on was an escort mission. So, after Team 8 went and got cleaned up, all three rookie teams were waiting in the mission room for their client.

They turned to the door as they saw the door open. When they saw was not what they were expecting. There, in front of them, was an old man who smelled of booze.

"Huh, I ask for ninjas and you give me kids? They all look like they should be in diapers."

"Troublesome, can't believe he's our mission."

"Oh, shut up Shikamaru. At least we get to get out of the village." Yelled Ino at her lazy teammate.

Kakashi then looked at their client. "Tazuna-san, you shouldn't worry about it. In fact, you should be honoured to have so many competent shinobi with you. And besides, if it gets too tough, you have us three jounins to help."

Tazuna nodded, appeased and seemingly pleased to have so many ninja with him. This confused Naruto. _'Why would he be happy about having so many people? If anything, the less people the better. Hmm, there's more to this mission than meets the eye._'

Tazuna then spoke up as he pointed at himself. "Listen up, I'm Tazuna, the super bridge builder. It's your job to protect me."

The genins sweat dropped, while the jounins pretended not to notice his introduction.

Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto left with the others to prepare for the trip.

He arrived at his apartment where his current Akutamas were waiting. "Tou-san, I'm leaving on a C-rank with the other rookies."

His father looked surprised. "Oh, that's surprising. Normally rookies need to perform more missions before they can go on a C-rank."

"I know, but I convinced the Sandaime to let the rookies go on a joint mission." Replied Naruto as he packed the essentials.

Minato, Shisui and Fugaku shared a look before smirking. Then, Minato spoke again. "Alright, but remember you can summon us whenever you need to okay? Besides, I would like Shisui-kun to accompany you on this mission."

Naruto turned to look at his father in surprise. "Why?"

Shisui answered him. "Ahh, don't worry Naru-chan, I won't interfere with your mission unless I have to. I'll just look over you during your mission." Naruto thought about it for a second. It's true it wouldn't be a bad idea to have extra help, just in case.

So, with that, Naruto met up with his team, the other teams, and their client in front of the village gates.

"Alright, let's go." Said Kakashi as they all left the village.

They surrounded their client. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, with their superior sense, took the front. Sakura and Kurenai took the left, while Ino and Asuma took the right, both teams in place to protect the sides. Naruto was in the back with Kakashi, Sasuke and Shikamaru as they could all react to any unforeseen circumstances. The road was pretty uneventful, except for Sakura asking stupid questions. But other than that, all Naruto could amuse himself with was look at the male shinobis in the group.

Naruto was particularly intrigued by Asuma. He had heard of him from the Hokage, which is why he is on his list of potential Rensa no Tamashi, but to see him in person, he was happy he made the choice. Asuma was tall and was obviously muscular. Looking down, Naruto could see perfect, tight buttocks over muscular and powerful legs. Yes, he was really happy he decided on Asuma.

His musings were cut short when he sensed something up ahead. As a result of training his abilities for the past month, he could easily pinpoint the location of anyone as he can sense the wills of beings. So, Naruto sensed the wills of two individuals hiding behind a puddle genjutsu.

'_Honestly, could they be any more obvious. It hasn't rained in over a weak, so such a hiding spot would be easily noticeable.'_

However, Naruto didn't alert his team. Not because he wanted the client to die, but because he could feel the will of the two individuals hiding. At first, they felt confident, but now, they feel scared. '_Hmm, they probably sensed we were too many for them to handle alone._'

Naruto noticed the other senseis also sensed the two presences but did nothing. He concluded they came to the same realization as he. Either that or they wanted to see how their student's would react to an attack. The team merely walked over them without any problem. As Naruto walked over them, he dropped two black beads with a chained heart crest in the puddle.

They continued until they reached a large sea. There, waiting for them, was a small motorboat owned by a man who introduced himself as Kaji.

"Hey, Tazuna, why'd ya bring all these people? I can't carry them all." The man said in a hurry, looking around in fear, making the jounins frown in confusion.

"Well,…uh…you see the ninja village recognized me as the super bridge builder and they wanted to…" Tazuna started but Kaji cut him off in anger.

"Look, old man, I don't have time to chat. Either you ditch some of them or I don't bring any of you across."

Naruto, seeing the fear in both Tazuna and Kaji spoke up. "Don't worry Tazuna-san, I can handle the transportation." As everyone turned to the blond male, Naruto snapped his fingers, making nine large fish Akutama appear. All the members of the party stared in shock as they saw the nine large fish. They had black scales and red eyes with a strange crest of a chained heart on their fins. They seemed to be able to support two people each.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Naruto, what are they?"

Naruto turned to the shadow user with a smile. "These are my summons. I can summon a great number of creatures easily." Naruto said, leaving out the part that he can create these summons by devouring the wills of others.

So, the group separated. Sakura, Ino, Kurenai and Tazuna went on the boat with Kaji while the others each took a fish and surrounded the boat.

They quietly swam across the sea until they saw a large bridge hanging over them.

Sakura screamed loudly. "Wow, what a big bridge."

Kaji angrily whispered, "Keep it down girl. We don't need any attention." Again, this statement brought on the curiosity of the jounins.

Tazuna decided to tell them. "Yes, that's my super bridge that I, the super bridge builder Tazuna, made."

His boastful statement made everyone sweat drop.

They finally reached the other shore and, after saying good bye to Kaji, they continued on their way.

Halfway to their destination, Akamaru suddenly reacted and ran into the bushes. What came out was a white rabbit running for its life being chased by Akamaru.

Sakura quickly grabbed the rabbit in its arms while glaring at Kiba. "Kiba, control your mutt. You almost hurt this white rabbit."

Kiba glared back. "Hey, it's not my fault he was hungry."

The two continued to glare at each other before Ino cut in between them. "Are you two idiots? Can't you see this rabbit has white fur when its summer. The only way that could be possible would be if it was bred in captivity. That means it was probably used in a…"

"Get down." Kakashi quickly screamed as he brought Tazuna down with him. Thankfully all the genins listened as a large sword flew over their heads to lodge itself in a tree. A man then landed on the suspended sword.

The man seamed to grin under his bandages. "Well, well, if it isn't Copy Cat Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers were too afraid to attack you."

At this, all three jonins looked at him. "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist. So, it was the Demon Brothers that were hiding under that puddle." Kakashi concluded.

Zabuza just continued to grin. "I would continue with the pleasantries but I have a mission to complete."

Zabuza jumped off his sword and landed on the ground. He grabbed his sword from out of the tree. Then, two other men, who looked like twins wearing masks and gauntlets, appeared beside him.

He then pointed his massive sword at the Konoha shinobi. "Hand over the old man, and I might let you live."

Tazuna looked positively scared as he looked at Zabuza. All the Konoha shinobi looked at Tazuna, wondering why Zabuza wanted him.

Zabuza continued. "Well, you certainly have a big escort. I didn't know you had so much money, bridge builder."

Naruto took this moment to appear before Tazuna, shielding him from Zabuza. "It was my idea, Zabuza-san. I wanted to experience a C-rank so I convinced our Hokage to let us three teams try it out for the price of one."

Everyone couldn't help but notice that even in a crisis Naruto still looked calm and serene.

Zabuza merely lifted an eyebrow at the teen. "Oh, cocky little brat, eh. Well, this "tryout" C-rank is going to cost you your life." With that, he and the demon brothers rushed the teen but were stopped as their vision was clouded by flower petals.

The three Kiri nuke-nin were then imprisoned in a giant tree. "I won't allow you to harm my student."

Zabuza looked up. "Oh, Genjutsu Mistress Kurenei, eh. Another worthy adversary. Unfortunately…" The trapped Zabuza turned into water, to the horror of Kurenai as she saw the real Zabuza advancing towards her student. "…I don't have time to play with you either."

Zabuza raised his sword, prepared to lob off the boy's head when he was once again stopped.

Kurenai sighed in relief as she saw Asuma block Zabuza's sword with his trench knives. Zabuza's eyes widened as he faced another legendary ninja. "Oh, Asume of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. My, the old man has many legendary ninjas protecting him."

The genin couldn't help but stare at their sensei. Were their senseis really that legendary?

Before they could ponder anymore, they heard Kurenai give a scream.

It appeared the demon brothers were finally able to escape the illusion and were currently fighting against Kurenai who was defending herself with a kunai.

Kakashi rushed towards Zabuza. "Asuma, help Kurenai. I can handle him."

Asuma nodded and jumped away from Zabuza just as Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing the Sharingan shocking many of the Genin, especially Sasuke. Kakashi quickly took out a kunai as he clashed with Zabuza.

Asuma turned towards the children. "Protect the old man while we deal with this."

The kids nodded and quickly fell into formation. The nine of them easily covering every side of Tazuna.

Zabuza chuckled. "Hehe, you think those children will save the old man from me." With a shove, he managed to push Kakashi back enough for him to perform a hand seal.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" With that, a dense mist descended on the ground. Luckily, Kurenai and Asuma had managed to push the demon brothers up to the tree tops so they were unaffected by the mist.

Kakashi looked around, trying to find Zabuza, when he heard his voice dangerously close to the genin.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Zabuza was releasing so much KI that all the genin, besides Naruto who was used to it, started shaking.

Zabuza raised his sword, but before he could make due on his threat, Kakashi appeared in front of him stabbing him with a kunai. The genin dispersed with Shino dragging Tazuna away from the scene.

"Don't worry everyone. I'll protect you." Kakashi's statement seemed to calm everyone down, although Naruto did roll his eyes.

Zabuza, however, snorted. "Ha, how are you going to protect them, when you can't even protect yourself?" With that, Zabuza exploded in a burst of water, making Kakashi's eyes widen.

'_Mizu Bunshin!'_

Zabuza then appeared and bifurcated Kakashi, only for him to disperse in water as well. He then felt a kunai at his jugular vein.

"So, you copied my technique even through the mist? Not bad," another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, "But I'm not that weak."

Zabuza then raised his sword and prepared to decapitate Kakashi, who ducked out of the way. Zabuza let his sword continue its momentum to lodge itself on the ground. Carrying the momentum, Zabuza proceeded to kick Kakashi, sending him crashing into the water. This stupefied the genin.

'_He was able to kick Kakashi-sensei away? How strong is he?'_ Thought Sakura, starting to fear for her life.

'_Despite being a kenjutsu user, his taijutsu is pretty good.'_ Thought Shikamaru, trying to find a way out of this situation.

'_Damn it. Is this what a C-rank is? I blame Naruto for bringing us into this situation.'_ Thought a terrified Ino.

Kakashi tried to get out of the water, but find he couldn't. '_This water seems heavy for some reason.'_

"Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)" Kakashi turned in shock as he saw Zabuza finish his hand seals, the water around him imprisoning him in a sphere.

Kurenai, seeing her comrade trapped, cried out. "Kakashi!"

"Huh, don't look away from your opponents." Kurenai turned to see one of the Demon Brothers coming at her with his poison gauntlet.

"Kurenai" Asuma cried out as he tackled her out of the way, making them both fall into the water a few feet away from Kakashi. The two demon brothers took the opportunity to use the same technique on them.

"Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)"

With that, all three senseis were trapped in front of a shocked group of genin, a horrified Tazuna, and an incredulous Naruto.

'_How could they have been captured so easily? Are they really some of Konoha's greatest ninja? Dad will be so disappointed when he learns Kakashi was defeated so easily.'_

"What are we going to do about the brats, boss?" One of the demon brothers asked their leader.

Zabuza, with one hand in the water prison, merely lifted the other. "Huh, my water clones will be more than enough to dispose of them." With that, a dozen water clones appeared in front of him, marching towards the genin.

Kakashi cried out. "Run away, you can't handle that many."

However, Kiba would not back down. "No way Kaka-sensei. The first thing you thought us was to never abandon your comrades. You just want us to forget that?"

Kakashi could only shake his head. Of all the times his students actually listened to him.

Naruto stared at Kiba with a small smile, impressed by his sense of camaraderie.

"Naruto, look out." Ino cried out.

One of Zabuza's clones had taken the opportunity to sneak behind a distracted Naruto, the closest to them. Naruto turned around, unprepared to see their foe right behind him.

Zabuza smirked. "Huh, when I was your age my hands were already soaked in blood." Zabuza back handed Naruto making him fly back. Zabuza then rushed at Naruto prepared to grab his Konoha head band and kick him in the stomach.

"Until your hands are covered in blood, you don't deserve to wear this."

However, before Zabuza could reach the head band, Naruto smirked.

"Then why don't I cover them in blood." Then, to the horror of all, even Zabuza. Naruto took out a kunai and pierced his palm.

Still in mid air, Naruto spun around, kicking away the clone's leg, and cried out "Chi no Hoippu (Blood Whip)"

Naruto flicked his bloody hand, making his blood form a thin whip which flew towards the clone, decapitating him, making him explode. The whip continued, where two other clones tried to jump out of the way. However, they were not fast enough to dodge as the whip cut through their legs, making them collapse. Naruto then jumped back towards the others as the blood in his hand returned inside him, his self inflicted wound completely healed.

Zabuza was impressed. "Well, well, seems one of your student's is pretty impressive. But he still won't be able to defeat all of them together."

He then ordered all the clones to attack together. However, they were stopped. When Zabuza looked to see the source, he saw their shadows were connected to Shikamaru.

"Oh, a Nara, eh?"

Shikamaru was struggling. "Come on guys, I can't keep them like this for long."

With that, Shino launched his bugs to the first two, devouring their chakra dispelling them. Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, and Hinata then leapt at the remaining eight. However, they were too late as Shikamaru couldn't keep his jutsu going. He cried as his shadow receded and the clones were freed.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai watched in horror as their students were easily dispatched. They were, however, thankful that Zabuza only knocked them away, stunning them into temporary paralysis, not killing them.

A clone then came over an exhausted Shikamaru and kicked him out of the way. He landed near the trees, too tired to move.

Shino then placed himself in front of Naruto, Ino and Sakura, the only remaining active ninja. However, he felt Naruto place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at his teammate.

"It's okay, Shino, I can handle it." Seeing Shino unsure, Naruto added. "Please, trust me." Shino then nodded and placed himself in front of Tazuna along with Ino and Sakura, to keep up the defence.

Naruto turned to look at the Zabuza clones, who started approaching, and sighed.

"Looks like I have to get serious." He took out a kunai and placed it at his wrist.

The first Zabuza clone, seeing this, ran towards him, to stop him from using the whip of blood again.

However, instead of a whip, the blood formed a sword that looked like a katana "Chi no Ken (Sword of Blood)."

Naruto then leaped, his Chi no Ken blazing as he blocked the charging Zabuza clone. Using his other hand, still holding the kunai, he plunged it in the water clone's chest. As the water clone exploded, he saw the other Zabuza clones rushing at him.

Thinking quickly, Naruto pocketed his kunai and snapped his fingers, summoning seven of the Uchiha troll Akutama. Ino and Sakura shrieked as they saw what looked like monsters appear in front of them. Zabuza looked intrigued as he noticed all of them possessed the Sharingan, while the Konoha nins wondered where Naruto got them.

"Mikoto-san, defeat them." He ordered the Akutama. As he said the name, Sasuke looked up in horror, wondering if what he heard was a coincidence or not.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." The head Akutama said in a soft voice. At that, she and the six other Uchiha Akutama rose to their full seven feet high, Sharingan blazing, and roared a roar loud enough to shake the ground. The other genin covered their ears as they watched the seven monsters rush the remaining water clones. Their speed almost impossible to perceive as they formed a circle around the Zabuza clones. They all opened their mouths and unleashed large, blazing fire balls towards the clones. All but one clone was evaporated from the intense heat.

The remaining Zabuza clone jumped high in the air and threw his Kubikiribocho at Naruto.

The genins screamed for Naruto to dodge, but Naruto remained immobile. As the sword was whirling closer, Naruto snapped his fingers. The two spider Akutamas he placed on the Demon Brothers immediately teleported the brothers in front of the path of the sword, thereby relieving Kurenai and Asuma of their imprisonment.

The brothers cried in shock as the sword easily tore through their mid section, killing them. However, the flesh obstacles did nothing to slow down the sword.

Naruto jumped and brought his Chi no Ken down through the hole in the Kubikiribocho, stopping its path but not its rotation. Swinging his sword, he launched the water sword at the still airborne Water Clone, cutting him in half.

Turning towards the still imprisoned Kakashi Naruto snapped his fingers once more. The water rumbled and Zabuza looked down to see a growing shadow coming his way. He immediately jumped, letting go of the water prison, freeing Kakashi who joined the other two senseis that were guarding the genin.

The shadow then jumped, and from the water came one of the fish Akutama. However, this one was ten times larger than the previous ones and easily swallowed the unprepared Zabuza.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Zabuza was finally defeated and dispelled the Uchiha trolls, but then looked up as he heard a squishing sound. There, to his horror, the fish Akutama was cut open from the inside as Zabuza jumped out of it. Naruto watched in shock and anger as one of his soldiers dispersed in black light, showing it was dead.

Kurenai, seeing her student so distressed, went to hug him. She knew about Naruto's lonely childhood. He probably saw those creatures he summoned as his friends. Seeing one of his only friends die must really affect him.

As Zabuza landed, Kakashi immediately rushed towards him, kunai in hand. Zabuza blocked Kakashi with his sword.

"Hehe, that brat is pretty good. Wouldn't mind having him on my team."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he understood the implication. There was more than just Zabuza and the demon brothers. However, before he could question Zabuza further, the ex-kiri nin jumped back and prepared to perform a water jutsu. Kakashi used the Sharingan to copy him.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." Zabuza was shocked as Kakashi performed the exact same technique. The two waves of water colliding with each other, cancelling each other out.

"How… the Sharingan!" Zabuza screamed in rage.

"Well, if you're going to copy me, try copying this!" Zabuza then went on to perform numerous hand seals, in the hope Kakashi wouldn't be able to copy them. To his shock, however, Kakashi was not only copying him, he seemed to be able to perform them faster than him. As he looked closer, he thought he saw his own reflection behind Kakashi.

'_But how, he shouldn't be this good.'_

Kakashi and Zabuza continued to perform the hand seals. As they finished, they both cried out at the same time.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"

At that, two great water dragons raised from the waters below. They swirled around each other and were about to strike each other. However, before they could make contact, both the dragons and the ninjas stopped as they heard a yell.

"AAARGH"

All shinobi turned to Naruto as Kurenai backed away from her student. Naruto's normally kind eyes were cold and filled with malice. They stared in horror as they saw a black light being emitted from him. Raising a hand, two dark orbs, holding the same crest as the monsters Naruto had summoned, shot towards the two dragons. As they hit, what appeared to be dark veins started covering the dragons. Soon, both fake beasts were completely covered in a black coat. There, in front of the eyes of all, the two beasts gained life. Both dragons gained dark blue scales, their eyes glowing yellow. On their chest was the crest all of Naruto's summons possessed. They released two great roars as they charged towards the target of their master's ire.

Zabuza's eyes widened as the two dragons unleashed a large wave of water he couldn't dodge. As he washed up to the shore, he turned as he sensed the blond boy walking towards him, the two dragons circling him. Fortunately, before they could finish him, he felt one of his apprentices shoot his senbon in his neck, putting him in a death like state.

Naruto stopped as he noticed Zabuza was seemingly dead. He saw a boy wearing a mask and sporting hunter garb appear next to Zabuza.

"Thank you for helping me find him. I have been searching for him for a long time." The boy explained calmly.

Naruto just stared coldly at the shinobi as he saw just where the senbons were launched. "He isn't dead." The boy tensed and disappeared in a swirl of mist. Naruto was about to follow when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned and saw his sensei's kind eyes and calmed down. He bowed his head, mourning the loss of one of his Akutamas as the two dragons faded in a dark corridor.

The Konoha shinobis approached the scene. Some stared in sadness, either knowing the feeling of losing someone special or empathizing with the idea of losing someone special.

The tender moment was broken by Sakura. "Why is he balling, it was just a stupid fish."

At this, all the members of the team glared at her. Even those who still saw it as nothing to cry about glared as what she said was insensitive.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "How would you feel if your friends died in front of you?"

Kiba continued. "Yeah, I don't know how I'd feel if Akamaru died."

Shino concluded. "For such a reaction, his summons must mean a lot to him. We should support him rather than criticize his actions."

At this, Sakura shut up, a little ashamed at her words.

Naruto rose up to defend her. "No, she's right. I know in battle there is a risk of dying and I should accept it. It is just that I have an empathic bond with my summons. When they are hurt, I can feel their pain. It's a weakness I have to learn to overcome. So, please, leave her alone."

Sakura was shocked that Naruto was defending her despite her treatment of him.

Kakashi then interjected. "Well, if your sure your okay, we have more pressing matters to attend to." He turned to Tazuna. "Why is it that you have three of Kiri most notorious missing nins after you."

Under the stares of all the ninjas, Tazuna broke. He told them all about Gato, the reason for the bridge, and why he only asked for a C-rank mission.

Kakashi sighed. "You must understand, Tazuna-san, that these genins are not experienced enough to handle such situations."

Tazuna then cried crocodile tears. "Oh, it's okay. You can abandon me if you want. I'll be killed and my lovely daughter will spend the rest of her life mourning my death. My cute little grandson will come to hate all Konoha shinobi, but its okay. I understand." All the shinobis sweat dropped.

Naruto, despite not being affected by Tazuna's fake tears, spoke up. "Kakashi-san, despite a single genin team would not be capable of completing this mission without casualties, Tazuna-san is fortunate that he has three teams with him. Besides, with the two Demon Brothers dead, we can already presume that he has one, maybe two more accomplices which you three jounins could dispose of. In addition, in the unlikelihood there are a few more members, with the amount of talent of the genins, we could probably defeat them two to one."

Kakashi stared at Naruto then turned to the rest of the genins. "Well, I know Naruto doesn't mind continuing, what about you guys?" All the genins answered in the positive, some more enthusiastic than other.

Sasuke smirked and nodded, excited at the prospect of fighting stronger opponents.

Kiba yelled out. "Hell yeah"

Sakura seemed a little reluctant, but saw Sasuke wanting too and relented. "Al…alright."

Shikamaru sighed. "It would be troublesome not to."

Chouji took out a bag of chips and started munching. "Sure, why not."

Ino nodded. "We can handle it."

Shino also nodded. "It would be illogical and unethical to abandon a man, especially after coming this far to help him."

Hinata gave a shaky nod. "I…I want to help too."

Tazuna looked up in hope. He saw all three jounins sigh and nod in consent.

Tazuna cried in joy and jumped up and down like a kid. While the rest of the ninjas were looking at Tazuna in amusement, Naruto went and sealed the remains of the Demon Brothers in a scroll.

With that, the three teams escorted Tazuna back to his house.

"Tsunami-chan, I'm home!"

**Now, a couple of things about this chapter. Before anybody complains. Naruto was sad because he is physically connected to his Akutamas because of the Kyuubi's yang chakra. The way he was able to transform the two dragons into Akutamas will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Troll Akutama: When humans are turned into Troll Akutama, they retain their memories and personalities. Naruto only takes away their will, making them completely obedient to Naruto. They are different from the Rensa no Tamashi because the RnTs still retain some of their will, but the strength of their will is completely attached to Naruto.**

**Fish Akutama: The fish Naruto turned into Akutamas in the Forest of Death. He can change their size to any height, making some able to carry people or swallow entire people. They have very little offensive power.**

**Spider Akutama: These tiny things can attach to people without turning them into Akutamas. Naruto can then summon them from any location to act as shields, or to get them out of danger. **


	6. Chapter 5 The Start of the Revolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Lemon Scene**

**Chapter 5 The Start of the Revolution**

Naruto sighed as he relaxed in the bedroom he shared with Shino and Hinata. Soon, he knew, he'd have to meet with Shisui to talk about the events, but first he had to get rid of his guard dog.

He cracked open an eye as he saw Kurenai "discreetly" open the door to check on him.

"You know, sensei, what happened to me was just a miscalculation. I am not losing control over whatever you think I have."

Kurenai opened the rest of the door showing that Kakashi and Asuma were with her.

"It is not that Naruto-kun. I know you have incredible control over yourself. It is just, those creatures you summoned, not the fish but the ones possessing the Shari…"

She was rudely interrupted by Kakashi still reading his book. "We want to know how you came across so many Sharingan users. Given your answer, we might not have to report this." Kurenai glared at him, not just because he cut her off, but also because he was harassing her student.

Naruto stared blankly at the masked man before uttering one word. "Souls"

Kakashi stared up from his book to look at Naruto in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Naruto sighed before getting up. "Because of this strange seal on my stomach I'm able to see souls. I learned that I was able to use a part of them to make my summons." Naruto knew the sensei's didn't know he knew about the Kyuubi, so the only way to dissuade them from thinking his power is Kyuubi-based was to make them think he was ignorant of the Kyuubi.

All three jonin's eyes widened. They couldn't tell if he was lying, but what he said had to be the truth. They all saw the monsters with the Sharingan. How could Naruto ever acquire the power of the Sharingan without manipulating the dead? They all heard about the seal, Kakashi from his sensei, Asuma from his father, and Kurenai was debriefed by the Hokage, and they all knew it was created using the Shinigami. Could Naruto have received a portion of the Death God's power? If so, what else could Naruto accomplish?

Naruto inwardly smiled as he noticed the senseis accept his explanation.

Asuma then thought back to the fight. "Who thought you how to fight like you did?" Asuma asked him. "The way you fought was organized and planed and was easily modified in action."

Naruto smiled at Asuma, liking how analytical he was. "The souls. Well, not all of them. I met with this one soul who called himself Fugaku Uchiha who thought me how to coordinate the trolls, that's what I call the ones with the Sharingan, and helped me develop my own fighting style." Naruto inwardly smirked. The best way to prove to them he was telling the truth was to give them the name of someone he would never have met without his powers. Besides, he was telling the truth. It was Fugaku-san who suggested Naruto learn how to manipulate his blood based on his observations of how Naruto could manipulate liquids and living cells.

He was right as the senseis seemed to be appeased.

"May we see the Uchiha Trolls?" Kakashi asked and Naruto inwardly cursed. He didn't want him to analyze the Akutamas for fear Kakashi would figure out what they really were. But then, Naruto smirked, he had a great idea.

"Okay." Naruto snapped his fingers and the three jounins looked towards the black bubble that appeared in the middle of the room.

Before they could make out who or what it was, the being opened its eyes and all three became entranced. They then heard a voice in their heads ordering them and they couldn't help but follow the order.

'_Trust Naruto.'_

Naruto, seeing the jounins nod, tried out what he believed Shisui implanted in their heads. "Could you leave me alone for now? I still need to rest."

All three jounins nodded and left the room. After they all left, Naruto jumped out of bed and rushed towards Shisui, the one he had summoned, and hugged him.

"That was a close one, Shisui-san."

Shisui merely hugged him back and smirked. "I told you Naru-chan, call me Shisui, or at least Shisui-kun."

They broke away from each other and Shisui leaned forward to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched, Ino's loud voice broke the silence.

"Come on, Naruto, the foods ready." She screamed over the stairs.

Naruto groaned as Shisui laughed at him. Giving him a peck goodbye and promising to see him tonight, Naruto left the room as Shisui left via Shunshin.

As Naruto entered the room, he noticed the senseis acting like nothing happened. He smiled as he noticed many of the genins were quite, inwardly pleased as he knew the reason. He then frowned as he saw Sakura and Ino yelling at each other over something trivial.

Kurenai looked up. "Naruto, please take a seat."

As Naruto sat down to lunch, he noticed Tazuna and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, sitting at the table and a missing chair, probably Tazuna's grandson's. Naruto then started eating.

"Hmm, this is good Tsunami-san." Naruto exclaimed with genuine happiness.

Tsunami smiled at him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. It isn't every day I get to cook for so many people so I'm happy you all enjoy it."

As they finished eating, Kakashi then spoke up. "Today, we will be training."

All the genins stopped, some in excitement, some in boredom, and some in dislike.

"Why? Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san. It isn't like we haven't done a good job so far." Sakura cried in despair. Training meant sweating and sweating meant not looking good in front of Sasuke-kun.

Ino turned towards Sakura. "Did you not hear what we said yesterday? Zabuza is still alive and that hunter-nin was his accomplice. Kakashi-sensei even said Zabuza might have more than one accomplice. We were barely able to defend ourselves against just Zabuza. Do you think we would do any better with two, maybe three, other ninjas?"

Sakura just glared at Ino, hating the fact she got to look good in front of Sasuke.

Kakashi, seeing as the rest now understood the reason behind the training, nodded. "Alright then, let's head to the forest."

With that, all but Naruto left the table. Tazuna and Tsunami turned to see Naruto pick up the dishes and bring them to the sink.

Tsunami, seeing Naruto about to wash the dishes, rushed to the sink. "Naruto-kun, it's okay, you don't have to wash the dishes, you're our guest. Besides, shouldn't you be training with the others?"

Naruto turned to Tsunami with a soft smile. "It's okay; I think I already know what they're going to be doing. Also, I should rest a little bit more because I used a lot of energy in my fight with Zabuza. Besides, it's impolite to let you wash all these dishes."

Tsunami smiled and with that, they both set out to wash the multitude of dishes that were piled up as Tazuna left to continue working on the bridge. Both either didn't notice or ignored the boy hiding behind the door, looking at his mother happily talking with the blond ninja.

**Forest**

After Naruto finished helping Tsunami with the dishes, he slowly made his way to the forest. He came upon the sight of all the genins besides his teammates trying to climb a tree using chakra. He noticed neither his teammates nor his sensei were present.

Naruto sighed. '_I was right, this was the exercise Kakashi wanted us to do. I'm surprised they haven't learned that yet.'_

Kakashi noticed the approaching Naruto. "Ah, Naruto. Good of you to finally join us."

Naruto blankly stared at Kakashi. "I knew we would be doing something like this and, since I already know how to do it, I figured it wouldn't matter if I skipped it."

Sakura, hearing this, turned to Naruto. "Yeah, right Naruto. I bet your just trying to act cool."

Naruto just sighed and made his way to a tree and, much to the surprise of all especially Kakashi and Asuma, he easily climbed the tree using his chakra. He climbed back down and turned towards the sensei.

"May I know where Kurenai-sensei is?"

"She's with Shino and Hinata over by the lake." Asuma answered seeing as Kakashi was still shocked that Naruto, with as much chakra as he has, was able to perform the Tree Climbing Exercise so easily.

Naruto nodded and smiled at Asuma, who rubbed his neck awkwardly, wondering why he felt so nervous around the cute blond.

Naruto then left the genin, who started trying again seeing Naruto perform it so easily.

**Lake**

"Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai turned and smiled as she notice her last student arrive.

As Naruto came towards her, he noticed Shino and Hinata were sparring. They were each trying to subdue each other without their special techniques. He nodded to them and they nodded back, though Naruto noticed Hinata was blushing a lot more than usual.

"As you can see, they're training to overcome their weaknesses. Since I know you are pretty well balanced, Naruto-kun, why don't you tell me what you want to work on and I'll try to help you." Kurenai smiled at her favourite student.

Naruto thought about it for a second and turned towards his teacher. "Could you teach me Genjutsu?"

Kurenai looked surprised before she smiled even more. Yes, he was her favourite student. "Of course! With your chakra control, you should be able to maintain strong Genjutsu and with your chakra reserves they could probably become even more powerful."

And so, as Shino and Hinata continued to spar throughout the evening, Kurenai thought Naruto the basics to Genjutsu. How to manipulate the chakra of others to maintain the illusions, how to create believable illusions, and how the brain works. Naruto smiled at the last part as he heard Kurenai tell him how the blood flows in the brain and how each lobes work. He realized then and their how to make his ninjutsu more powerful. If he could introduce his own blood into the blood stream of another, he might be able to control their thoughts and movements, making it easier for him to turn them into Akutamas. Throughout the evening, Naruto practiced how to create illusions and how to manipulate the blood circulations in the bodies of others.

**Supper at Tazuna's House**

Supper was a silent affair as all the genins were in pain. Most from falling from trees, while Shino and Hinata were in pain because of the constant blows they dealt each other. Naruto, on the other hand, suffered from a major headache. He had no idea that training in the field of Genjutsu would be so mentally draining. However, the peace and quiet Naruto so needed was ruined by the outburst of Tazuna's grandson.

"You're all gonna die. You can't beat Gato, he's too strong. Why don't you just give up?" Inari yelled at them. Many of the genins were shocked that he had so little faith in them.

Ino growled out. "Listen kid. Our job is to protect your grandfather and if defeating this Gato guy is the way to do it, than we will."

"Yeah, right, you all look dead already. How do you expect to defeat him?" Inari yelled back.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, Ino you should just give up. There's no way you can change his mind."

Ino turned to her teammate. "But, Shikamaru…" Seeing the look he was giving her, she stopped.

Inari smirked, thinking he had won, when Kiba grinned. "Don't worry kid. We're like superheroes we never die until we save the day."

Inari yelled again. "There are no heroes; Gato is too powerful he has an army. You're just kids." He pointed to a calmly eating Naruto, who didn't seem concerned with the child's outburst. "I mean, look at this guy, eating without a care in the world. You people don't know the hardships we had to live through." At this, all three jounins' eyes widened and they looked at Naruto, afraid he might do or say something harsh. All three knew that the life Naruto led was perhaps worst than the one the people of Wave have lived, especially considering the torture.

This time, before Kiba could retaliate to defend his friend, Naruto spoke up. "How sad. You're will is practically nil. No wonder you have no faith in us. How can someone who has given up on his own existence even hope to believe in others." The entire room was eerily silent as Naruto turned towards Inari. Some afraid he might verbally lash out at him like Naruto was prone to do in class, others afraid he might just attack him. Inari was staring at him in anger, he would have said some other hateful things if Naruto hadn't interrupted him again. "While I understand your concerns, it is true that Gato has gained tremendous amount of political power, our mission is not even to assassinate him. Like Ino-san said, we were sent here to protect your grandfather, not destroy Gato. And by the way you so eagerly believe we might fail, It is a little insulting of you to not care your grandfather might die." Inari looked down in shame. "However, if it is Gato's army you worry about rest assured…" Naruto snapped his fingers, making hundreds of emblem Akutamas appear. Many of them were bugs, some were birds, others rodents, there were even large tigers and other dangerous beasts. The entire room was completely overshadowed by the sheer amount of dark creatures that currently inhabited it. "…My army will stop at nothing to tear the flesh from their very bones if I so allow them to." Inari stared in horror and disguised awe at all the tremendously terrifying monsters in the rooms. Many of the genins also had similar reactions, while other stared in awe. Naruto then dismissed them all and rose from his chair. "Kurenai-sensei, is it okay for me to continue my training in the forest?" Kurenai nodded, smiling slightly at her student's maturity in dealing with Inari. Naruto then turned to Tsunami. "I'm sorry, Tsunami-san, I won't be able to help you clean tonight." Tsunami just shook her head, also smiling, happy that this polite boy had given her son some hope.

With that, Naruto left the still silent room leaving a shock still group of genin, sad jounins and a pensive Inari. The moment he was outside, he leapt onto the rooftops, running to get to the meeting place he had previously set up with Shisui.

Naruto smiled as he saw a dark haired figure patiently waiting for him in a clearing. With a small laugh, alerting the figure of his approach, he jumped in his arms, giving him a long kiss. The kiss helped relive the entirety of Naruto's stress which had accumulated this past week. After a while, they both had to separate for air.

Shisui smiled down at his omega. "Well, Naru-chan, I hope you greet me like that every day."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't count on it, Shisui-san. If I do that, then tou-san and Fugaku-san will expect the same and I can't give them the satisfaction of owning me."

Shisui pouted. "Aww, what did I tell you about calling me Shisui-san. Call me Shisui-kun or Shi-kun. Aren't we closer?"

Naruto smiled and pecked Shisui again. "Alright Shi-kun." Shisui smirked in victory. That's what Naruto liked about Shisui. He wasn't like all the other Uchiha he had met before they were killed. Shisui wasn't above showing some emotion once in a while.

Shisui turned serious and dragged Naruto to the base of the tree, sitting down and placing Naruto face-to-face on his lap. "This mission sure turned out for the worst, hasn't it?"

Naruto sighed and nodded.

Shisui then closed his eyes. "So, do you mind discussing the breakdown you had back there."

Naruto looked at Shisui in surprise. "No way, you actually bought that?" Shisui stared in confusion as Naruto started laughing. "I wasn't really angry, but I did feel the pain of the Akutamas. I guess it's my empathy towards my Akutama. But, I needed a way to finish the fight quickly. Making everyone believe I was angry let me release my chakra to retaliate against Zabuza. I mean, my chakra is naturally dark, so if I just released it acting calm, the jounins would think I was evil."

Shisui nodded again when a thought occurred to him. "Speaking of which, how did you turn those two water dragons into real creatures. You can turn a person into Akutamas by corrupting their will, but those dragons had no will. They were just water held together by chakra."

Naruto looked at his Rensa no Tamashi. "I have a theory. You see, I can manipulate will right? Who's to say I can't create it either." Shisui looked at Naruto in question. "Well, when I turn someone into an Akutama, I place my will into them to chain their will to mine. So, I believe that I can also extend my will to other objects. Thereby creating an Akutama whose will is already my own. Although, I'm not sure how I did it so when we get home, we should look into that."

Shisui's eyes widened at the possibility. "Naru-chan that would mean you could turn any jutsu into an Akutama. Heck, you could probably turn anything into Akutamas by injecting your will into them. I can already think of some legendary weapons that we could use."

Naruto smiled a little sadly. "Actually, I think I should be careful with that power. When I turn a living being into an Akutama, I just chain my will to theirs, but inanimate objects do not have wills, so it's harder for me to chain my will to them. You saw how weak I was afterwards, didn't you? It's extremely taxing for me."

Shisui nodded in understanding before looking up, suddenly remembering something. "That's right, Naru-chan, I almost forgot." Naruto looked at Shisui. "When I was observing you, I noticed three people watching the match. All three of them seemed to be observing Zabuza. In fact, one of them was the Hunter-nin that saved Zabuza."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Three! So I was right. I sensed three wills not too far from the battle. So, they must be Zabuza's accomplices. Then we're okay with the number we have."

Shisui looked at Naruto sceptically. "You really think the genin can defeat the three other ninjas. If they are as good as Zabuza, they will need help."

Naruto grinned. "Which is why I took the two Demon Brothers. We can question them on the strengths and abilities of the other three. I'll let the others fight for a while so I can create my Chi no Bunshin (Blood Clone)." With that, Naruto got up and took out a scroll. He summoned the corpses of the two Demon Brothers and summoned two purebloods to devour the flesh. Once they did, Shisui and Naruto watched as the two Akutamas grew to above human proportions. However, instead of the generic Troll appearance they expected, the Demon Brothers turned into something else. The creatures were the same size as the Trolls but had sleek black skin rather than black fur. On both their arms there were gauntlets with the same poisonous property as their previous gauntlets. Instead of chains coming out of the gauntlets, the brothers now sported a connected tail that seemed to be made of the chain they had before. Also, instead of the trolls that appear without clothing, the brothers kept their clothing, making them look more like demon versions of their human forms. The moment the transformation was complete, they both bowed to Naruto.

"How may we help, Naruto-sama."

Naruto approached them. "I need to know everything you know about the other three shinobi that accompany Zabuza." The demon brothers proceeded to tell them everything they knew about the three mysterious partners. Their appearance, their weapons, their abilities and their weaknesses were discussed. When it was over, Naruto dismissed them to his inner world.

Once that was done, he felt Shisui hug him from behind. "Well, that was informative. However, now you can't tell the others anything without explaining how you acquired the information. They might have believed you if you said you could communicate with souls, but because you summoned the Uchiha Trolls, they might think you turned the Demon Brothers as well." Shisui sighed. "You shouldn't have revealed the Uchiha Trolls so soon. Even if I managed to trick the jounins, it will take a while before I can do the same for the other genin."

Naruto grinned. "I know, that's why I chose to summon the Uchiha." Naruto looked up at the moon. "Hmm, they should be arriving…now." Both males heard a rustling in the leaves. Shisui placed himself in front of his omega but was surprised to see that, instead of a threat, it was the rookies! Shisui was about to dispel himself when he noticed they were all glazed eyed indicating they were hypnotized.

All the rookies placed themselves in a perfect line in front of both males. Sasuke, Choji, Hinata and Shino each had pyjama shirts and pants. Shikamaru had on a random shirt and was in his boxers. Kiba, without Akamaru, was only wearing boxers, showing of his chest. Shisui smirked, knowing why Naruto wanted them as his Rensa no Tamashi. He watched as they all kneeled, waiting for Naruto.

Shisui turned when he heard Naruto take out a kunai. He almost reacted when Naruto placed the kunai at his wrist before remembering that most of Naruto's techniques involved him cutting himself to make himself bleed. Once blood started pouring from his wrists, Naruto performed several hand seals before slamming his hands onto the ground.

"Chi no Bunshin"

Watching Naruto create his blood clones was always morbidly fascinating. Blood Clones were made differently than regular clones. For one thing, it is how they are formed. Most clones are instantly created. Blood clones require time. Naruto had to recreate the entire human body from his blood, essentially creating a real clone of himself. Shisui watched as bones started forming, then the muscles and vein, finished by the flesh until the clothing was created from the skin, finishing the clone. Another difference is that most clones were made from pre-existing material like water or earth and were likewise as strong as the element they are composed of. Shadow Clones, because they are little more than chakra, were easy to dispel, while earth clone, made of stone, were harder to dispel. However, blood clones weren't clones made from blood. They were actual, living, breathing, clones that were composed of real flesh, muscle and bone. As such, they had an eternal lifespan, as they are essentially living beings that require no sustenance as long as they were pumped with chakra. They could still be destroyed, but they had to be killed like a normal living being. This would mean that unlike most clones that required a single, strong punch to dispel, the blood clones had to be killed like any other human to be destroyed. There were some good things about the clones is that Naruto did not required to constantly give them chakra as they could replenish their energy through food and sleep. Also, since they were created from Naruto's flesh and chakra, they could, like the Shadow Clone, transmit all that they have learned back to their master. However, there were some negative points as well. As they are made from Naruto's blood, Naruto loses a lot of blood making many, even with his increased regeneration. The current limit he could make was 10 before he passed out from blood loss. Another weakness is that if they died or dispelled themselves, they left behind blood, thereby eliminating the use of using them for espionage. However, Naruto could reintegrate the clones back into himself by turning them back into blood and absorbing the blood, allowing him to heal himself while gaining the memories of his clones. Besides, Naruto could still use his Akutamas to spy on others.

So, Shisui watched as Naruto created 5 clones and the original, along with the rest of the clones, approached the row of genin.

Shisui suddenly realized why Naruto had summoned the trolls. "You summoned the Uchiha Trolls so they could use their Sharingan to hypnotize the genin."

The original Naruto turned around to talk to Shisui. "Yes, that's right. When I first saw Zabuza, I knew this mission would become harder. So, knowing this would be the perfect opportunity to use the Uchiha Trolls to lower the wills of the genin, allowing me an easier time to transform them."

Shisui then noticed that Ino and Sakura were not there. "Why aren't you turning Ino and Sakura?"

Naruto looked at Shisui with a 'are you serious' look. "No offence to them, but I do not see them as beneficial to the army. If they can prove themselves to be useful, then perhaps I will consider it."

Satisfied, Shisui stayed quiet and turned on his Sharingan to watch as the Narutos placed a hand on the head of each genin. Seeing Naruto turn others was always a turn on for Shisui. It showed how powerful his omega was. He watched as Naruto's chakra took on a black hue. The black chakra then poured out of Naruto's body in tendrils, immediately searching for the nearest will. He watched as the tendrils clung to the head, shoulders, stomach and legs of the hypnotized males. He made sure to keep extremely quiet in this instant as he knew that if Naruto was distracted, he might overload his chakra and erase the wills of the genin. When Naruto or the Akutamas turn another living being into an Akutama, they merely overload their wills, erasing them. Thus, it turns the victim into beings that follow Naruto's every order without question. This separates the common Akutamas from the Rensa no Tamashi. The Rnts, when transformed, have their wills intact. However, their wills are instead synchronized to Naruto's. This allows the RnTs to make independent decisions without Naruto's consent, although, the Rnts will always act in Naruto's best interest. That's why Naruto's mates were all RnTs. However, not all RnTs were Naruto's mates as some beings might be beneficial to the army without being turned into mindless weapons. Some examples would be political figures or intellectuals.

Soon, the process was complete and their stood six new Rensa no Tamashi. Thinking of new, Shisui smirked teasingly. He waited until Naruto reabsorbed the clones before speaking. "Ne, Naru-chan. Are you going to break them in?"

Naruto turned and stared incredulously at the Uchiha. He turned again and saw all the genins were looking at him with a longing look. He lowered his eyes and saw they all had large bulges protruding from their bottom drawers.

Naruto smiled gently and reached out his hand to caress the cheek of the closest boy who happened to be Sasuke. The boy instantly reacted to the touch. He leaned closer, hoping to get more attention from his new omega, but Naruto pulled the hand away making him mewl in disappointment. He then turned to Shisui. "No, not yet, I only turned them to make it easier for me to coordinate their movements." He turned back to the genin. "Alright, get up. I need to tell you how we are going to accomplish this mission." At that, all six boys jumped to their feet, waiting to listen to Naruto's orders. Naruto proceeded to tell them exactly how they will act, who they will fight, and how.

After they were done, he dismissed them all, making them return to Tazuna's house before the jounins noticed their absence. Naruto was about to follow them when Shisui grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into a tree trunk. He looked up to see midnight black eyes staring at him with lust.

"You know seeing you assert your dominance is such a turn on, Naru-chan." Shisui whispered as Naruto shivered.

Shisui slammed his lips onto Naruto's as he gripped Naruto legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then ground his hips into the blond's, making Naruto groan as he felt Shisui's arousal through both their pants. Shisui released the kiss, giving himself a second to gain his breath before attacking the blond's neck. He lathered Naruto's neck with kisses and bite marks as he removed his jacket.

While Shisui was attacking Naruto's neck, both boys grabbed onto the other's shirt. Both struggling to lift it off the other. When they finally managed, Shisui reclaimed Naruto's lips as both their chests pressing against each other. Naruto started exploring the expanse of Shisui's muscular chest. He went from the developed six-pack up until he pressed his hands against Shisui's defined pectorals.

As Shisui started nibbling on Naruto's lower lip, he started undoing Naruto's pants. He successfully removed them along with the boxers, leaving Naruto naked with his back scratching against the tree behind them. Both were unconcerned as they knew Naruto will easily heal from the scratches.

Shisui then started undoing his own pants. He didn't remove them completely, only enough for his engorged erection to slip out.

Finally breaking the kiss, Naruto stared down at Shisui's length. He had seen Shisui naked before but he never saw him aroused. Shisui was a good eight inches. He wasn't as big as Minato, but still an impressive girth.

"Take me raw." Naruto panted out.

Shisui grinned, positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and, without warning, slammed into Naruto's unprepared hole. Naruto screamed out in both pleasure and pain. Both were thankful that they were far away from the village that Naruto wouldn't be heard.

Shisui started gently ramming into his beloved sunshine as he continued to bite at Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and groaned as he felt pleasure from the fucking and pain from being grinded into the tree trunk.

After a while, Shisui started slamming harder and faster as Naruto's sensory pleasure escalate. Wanting to receive more pleasure, Naruto took hold of his own length and started stroking at the speed of Shisui's fucking. Soon, Naruto was able to synchronize himself with Shisui, making him feel more pleasure.

After half an hour, Shisui latched onto Naruto's legs and lifted him off the tree. He turned around, leaning his own body against the tree with Naruto still bouncing on his cock. He slowly sank to the ground and let Naruto ride him. He could see Naruto close to coming and could feel himself also reach his limit.

"Ahh, ahh, Shisui." Naruto moaned as he finally came, covering Shisui's chest with his seed.

As Naruto came, his muscles constricted, making Shisui reach his own limit. Shisui's mouth opened in a silent scream as he unleashed his load in Naruto.

Both males were panting as Shisui slid down until he was laying on the ground as he propped his head on one of the tree roots. Naruto lied on top of him, legs straddling his waist and arms laying on his chest. Seeing as Naruto was falling asleep, and feeling sleepy himself, he grabbed onto his jacket and placed it over them, offering them a little warmth as they both fell asleep right there on the forest floor.

**Next Morning**

Haku was calmly gathering herbs for his master when he stumbled into a clearing where a lump seemed to be resting against a tree. He slowly approached it, curious as to what it was, when he recognized a mop of blond hair.

'_Could it be the boy that almost defeated Zabuza?_' Haku slowly approached, debating on whether to kill the boy or not when he noticed four legs, not two, poking from under the makeshift blanket. He blushed as he saw that two of the legs, which clearly belonged to the blond, were naked and that the boy was naked resting against another, very male, naked chest. '_Did they…? Out here, in the middle of the forest!_'

Haku wasn't sure what to think. He had never witnessed such an embarrassing scene. He would have stood up and walked away had a voice not interrupted him.

"You know, it's rude to watch people as they sleep." The voice was much too baritone to belong to the blond as he notice the older male underneath the blond open his eyes to reveal coal black eyes. He watched as the male rose, blushing as he was exposed to more of his chest, and saw the blond open his eyes, awakened by the movement.

"Shi-kun, why did you wake me?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the back of his palm against his eye. Haku blushed as he saw the act and had to stop himself from crying out how cute the boy looked.

Shisui chuckled as he saw the adorable act. "It's because, Naru-chan, we have a visitor."

At this, Naruto suddenly woke up and stood up abruptly, making sure the jacket hid his modesty. The sudden action startled Haku who stood up himself and backed away a little.

When Naruto turned around, he saw one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. While not obvious, the person was male. He was wearing a pink kimono, probably to keep up the façade of being female, and was carrying a basket of herbs.

Naruto then noticed something particularly familiar about this boy. "Oh, you're the hunter nin who helped Zabuza get away."

Haku tensed and was prepared to take out his senbon when he was placated by the gentle smile Naruto was giving him. "Don't worry, I have no intention of harming you. In fact, I wanted to thank you and Zabuza for allowing me to practice my abilities. In Konoha, I have to hide my abilities so it was a nice change to fight regardless of the consequences."

Haku was stunned. '_He's thanking us? But, Zabuza-sama destroyed that fish of his. He should be hating us, not thanking us._'

Naruto, seeing Haku's confusion, continued. "You see, I needed to end the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza. The only way to do so was to pretend to have a breakdown, which also worked in my favour as I now have some powerful new pets."

Haku guessed he was talking about the Water Dragons, not realizing he was also talking about the Demons Brothers. Speaking of which, he still didn't understand how the two jutsus came to life.

Haku suddenly looked up as the two other males came towards him. He tensed when he saw the blond boy lift his hand, but relaxed when he saw he only wanted to shake hands.

"I'm Naruto and this is Shisui, pleased to meet you." Haku carefully shook the other's hand as he saw Shisui stare at him, making sure he didn't try anything funny.

Naruto let go of Haku's hand. "Now, could you give me some privacy while I change?" Without waiting for a reply, Naruto dropped the jacket. Haku blushed and turned around listening as clothes were being ruffled.

"So, you are picking herbs to help Zabuza's recovery, right?" Naruto asked making Haku turn around. He was relieved to see both males were now completely clothed.

Haku nodded. "Yes. Would you like to help me?" Naruto nodded and both proceeded to pick up some herbs. Meanwhile, Shisui was lingering in the back, making sure his mate was safe.

Both effeminate boys were laughing, enjoying their time together. Naruto then looked a little confused. "From what I see from our little conversation, you are a pretty nice person. Why would someone like you help Zabuza?"

Haku looked surprised at the question before lowering his head, a small, sad smile on his lips. "I would do everything in my power to help him because he is precious to me." Haku then looked up to lock eyes with Naruto. "Do you have someone precious? Someone you would do anything to protect?"

Naruto answered the question almost immediately. "Yes." He thought of his Rensa no Tamashi, his father, Shisui, and Fugaku, even the newly turned genin. The reason that they are even RnTs was because they were special to him.

Haku continued. "Do you know the feeling of trying to do everything in your power for them?"

Naruto answered promptly again. "Yes." Shisui, content with being in the background for now, smiled at his omega's sincerity and love for his RnTs.

Haku then smiled. "You see, I believe that true power stems from the desire to protect. You proved that when you're power multiplied after Zabuza defeated your creature."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I see what you mean. However, you should not let yourself be blinded by your devotion. Zabuza is a rather ruthless man who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. You should be careful."

Instead of getting angry like Naruto thought, Haku merely shook his head. "Even if I must sacrifice my life, I will stop at nothing to serve him." Haku stood up and started walking away, before he was out of sight he turned around. "Thank you for the help, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and waved. "No problem, Haku-kun." Haku paused and turned around shocked that Naruto knew he was a boy, before smiling and leaving.

Shisui came up behind Naruto. "So, what do you think of them now."

"Well, I can't speak for the other two, since I haven't met them yet. For Zabuza, I would probably turn him into an Akutama. I don't want such a violent person having independence. Haku, on the other hand, I wouldn't mind turning into a Rensa no Tamashi. He is too pure and has incredible will and loyalty for those he cares about."

Shisui turned Naruto around. "That's what I love about you. You always look for the good in people." He then leaned in to kiss Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Both boys broke their kiss and turned to see the shocked figure staring at them.

**And Scene. **

**Who's the mysterious person that found them? I will tell you something though; a lemon scene will be involved with the intruder. **

**Can anyone figure out who the other two accomplices of Zabuza are? I will tell you they are not OCs. To those who have watched the anime, I picked two people who have interacted with Zabuza prior to the Wave Mission.**

**Also, some might be wondering why I included all the genin in the Wave mission. Truthfully, it's because I wanted to get them out of the way. Instead of Naruto wasting time turning each and every single genin into an RnT one at the time, I decided to turn them all at the same time so that I can concentrate on other characters in future chapters.**

**So, this chapter probably answered a lot of questions like:**

**How does Naruto turn people into Akutamas?**

**What is the difference between Akutamas and Rensa no Tamashi?**

**Why did Naruto reveal the Uchiha Trolls so soon?**

**And so on.**

**This chapter also highlighted some of Naruto's weaknesses. He won't be all powerful but he will be pretty well rounded meaning he will be able to handle different types of battle easily.**

**Also, I'll be posting up some info on Naruto's fighting style and the Akutamas and RnTs.**

**Thank You**


End file.
